No todo es lo que parece
by eli music love
Summary: Edward Cullen es el nuevo actor del momento. Guapo, sexy y joven. El único problema es que detrás de las cámaras es un arrogante con el ego y la fama por las nubes; cosa que cambiará cuando deba volver al instituto y allí conozca a la hija del jefe de policía Bella Swan que hará que todo su mundo quede patas arriba. (Todos humanos). Espero que os guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio:**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella. Hace un par de meses vine a vivir con mi padre Charlie a Forks, ya que mi madre se volvió a casar y ellos debían viajar mucho debido al trabajo de Phil, y conmigo no podían hacerlo por el instituto y eso, así que pensé en pasar un tiempo con mi padre.

Los primeros días en Forks fueron al difíciles, ya que al ser un pueblo pequeño cualquier cosa era noticia, y yo no sería menos, ya que la esperada hija del jefe de policía había decidido venir a vivir con él.

Hacía bastante que no veía a mi padre, pero aún así teníamos una buena relación. Todos los veranos venía a pasar unas semanas con él, en noche buena también cenábamos juntos y durante el resto del año hablábamos por teléfono, así que no éramos dos completos desconocidos.

Lo que más difícil se me hazo fue el instituto. Al principio toda la atención se centró en mí, cosa que odio. Ese día conocí a los que ahora son mis grandes amigos. Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale y Rosalie Hale. Ellos estaban emparejados juntos, pero jamás me dejaban de lado o de sujetavelas, cosa que agradecía.

También era amiga, aunque no con la misma intensidad, de Angela Weber. Teníamos algunas clases juntas y ahí es cuando aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con ella.

Pero no todo era de color de rosa, ya que también me gané algunas enemigas. Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory; las populares del instituto. Yo no les había hecho nada, pero como ya dije, al principio fui la novedad y varios chicos se interesáron por mí, cosa que no entiendo, ya que soy de lo más simple. Bueno pues al parecer, a Jessica le gustaba Mike Newton y a Lauren Tyler Crowley, y cuando les vieron varias veces mirándome o hablándome se pusieron hechas unas fieras, y desde entonces no dejan de hacerme la vida imposible. Cada vez que me encuentro sin ninguno de mis amigos, ellas aprovechan y me atacan, pero en el momento en el alguno de ellos se acercaban, rápidamente se iban.

Dos meses depués de mi llegada, había una nueva novedad. Al parecer el actor Edward Cullen, el nuevo chico famoso del momento, que era ni más ni menos que hermano de Alice y Emmett, iba a volver al instituto después de meses y meses de rodaje. Naturalmente yo sabía quién era, ya que salía a todas horas en la tele y en las revistas. Era alto, ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo rebelde, y guapísimo. Nunca había visto a alguién así. Tenía una sonrisa que te hacia desmayarte de lo increíble que era; pero él tenía novia. Tanya Denali, su compañera de reparto, que también vivía en Forks, así que ella vendría al instituto con él.

No sabía porqué, pero presentía que su vuelta traería cosas buenas y malas, aunque prefería ignorar ese sentimiento... o no...

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el prefacio de mi nueva historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Es la primera historia que hago sobre humanos así que he decidido cambiar un poco sus personalidades, al menos por el momento.**

**Ya sabéis que podeís uniros a mi grupo de facebook EML-Fanfiction, y localizame como Eli MusicLove para cualquier cosa que necesitéis.**

**Recientemente me he hecho beta, así que si alguna queréis o conoceís a alguién que necesite a alguién que revise sus historias, contar conmigo. Me dejáis un PM o un mensaje por facebook y ahí ya nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews. **

**Besitos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Primeras impresiones.**

Hoy era el gran día. Hoy sería el día en el que Edward y Tanya regresarían al instituto. Los más emocionados eran Alice y Emmett, ya que al ser hemanos de Edward, tenían muchas ganas de volver a pasar tiempo con él, ya que al parecer, no se veían desde hacía varios meses.

Como cada día me levanté, me preparé para ir al instituto, desayuné y me marché en mi camioneta. Mis amigos siempre se burlaban de la antigüedad de ésta, pero a mí me encantaba; además, era un regalo de Charlie.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento, aparqué, me colgué la mochila al hombro y salí rumbo a mi taquilla, dónde me encontré con Angela.

-Hola Ang- saludé.

-Bella- sonrió-. Hoy es el gran día- dijo feliz.

-Eso he oido- bromeé.

Ella iba a decir algo cuando un escandalo en la puerta de entrada nos llamó la atención. Nos acercamos pero solo logramos ver a un grupo de estudiantes, sobre todo chicas, que gritaban y alguna lloraba. Entonces unos flashes empezaron a aparecer.

-Edward es cierto que vas a dejar a un lado las películas- escuché la voz de un hombre. Me puse de puntillas y fue cuando lo vi. Edward Cullen se encontraba dentro del circulo de gente, y entre ellos había varios reporteros con cámaras y micrófonos.

-Solo por un tiempo. Ahora quiero centrarme en mis estudios- respondió él.

-Tanya, ¿también dejarás las cámaras a un lado?- le preguntó otro reportero.

-Aún no lo sé- respondió con la sonrisa más falsa que jamás habia visto.

-Hola Bella- me saludaron mis amigos.

-Hola- sonreí.

-¿Ya has visto a mi hermano?- me preguntó Alice dando saltitos.

Ella era la mayor fan de Edward, y siempre que hablaba de él podía notar lo mucho que le quería y cuan orgullosa estaba de él.

-Algo- sonreí.

-Bueno, haber, ¿qué pasa aquí?- la voz del director nos alertó.

-Disculpe señor, pero el trabajo me llamaba- respondió Edward saliéndose del círculo con una sonrisa burlona y con Tanya colgada de su brazo.

-Señor Cullen, señorita Denali- saludó-, me alegra saber que han decidido retomar sus estudios, pero están en horas escolares, por lo que les agradecería que les dijéran a los reporteros que se marcharan, si no, tendré que llamar a la policía- dijo seriamente.

-Claro- sonrió falsamente Tanya.

-Y los demás, a clase- dijo el director, y se marchó.

-Edward- Alice corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Enana, te tengo dicho que no te cuelgues de mí, me arrugarás la camisa- dijo serio mientras que se desprendía de su abrazo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Perdón- dijo mi amiga con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y a mí no me saludas?- le preguntó Tanya.

-Ah, hola- dijo sin mirárla.

-Ven Edward, quiero presentarte a una amiga- dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

-Alice, no tengo tiem...- empezó Edward, pero al ver la cara de cachorrito mojado que puso Alice no se pudo negar-. Está bien- suspiró y se dejó arrastrar hasta mi dirección.

-Hermanito, ésta es Bella Swan- me señaló-. Bells, él es mi hermano...

-Edward Cullen- le cortó-. Aunque ya sabrás quién soy- dijo con superioridad mientras que se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

-Encantada- dije algo sorprendida por su actitud.

-Hola, soy...- empezó hablando la lapa.

-Tanya, lo sé- dije sin importancia.

-Exactamente- me dio una sonrisa falsa.

-Edward, tenemos la primera clase juntos- le dijo Emmett.

-Genial- ironizó rodándo los ojos.

-Hasta luego chicas- se despidió Emmett y arrastró a Edward a su clase.

-¿Y ahora que hago yo?- preguntó enfadada la lapa.

-¿Ir a clase?- le preguntó ironicamente Rosalie y ella la miró mal para después marcharse-. ¿Será tonta?- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció mi hermano?- me preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Pues es...- dudé. "¿Qué le decía? ¿qué su hermano me parecía un arrogante con el ego por las nubes, o la mentía?"-, parece majo- dije, aunque sonó algo falso y Jasper rió.

-Sé que tiene un carácter algo complicado, pero cuando le conozcas mejor verás como cambias de idea- dijo Alice feliz.

-Claro- no quería desilusionarla diciendo lo mal que me había caído su hermano.

Aún no entendía como alguién que pasaba tanto tiempo de cara al público pudiera tener ese comportamiento de superioridad.

-De la novia mejor ni te pregunto, me caé fatal- dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Es tan...

-Tan falsa- terminó de decir Rosalie.

-Y lapa- añadí y ellos riéron.

-Exacto- dijo Jasper-. Bueno chicas, será mejor que nos marchemos a clase, si no llegaremos tarde.

-Nos vemos después- dije y me fui a mi clase de literatura.

La mañana pasó algo lenta para mi gusto. Durante todas las clases no dejé de oir murmullos sobre el regreso de Edward y Tanya.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo fui hacia la cafetería, y en la cola me encontré con Emmett que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Emmett- le llamé-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada Bella- suspiró-. Es Edward.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Que va- dijo-. Lo que pasa es que se piensa que soy su criado o algo así- dijo enfadado y le miré sorprendida-. Se ha pasado toda la mañana diciendo: Emmett coge apuntes por mí, Emmett lleva mi mochila, Emmett compra mi comida- imitó la voz de su hermano.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté asombrada.

-Sí- gruñó-. No sé como su asistente personal no le ha demandado por pesado. Lo único que falta es que me diga que le dé de comer o que le vista.

-No te enfades que no te pega- intenté bromear y sonrió-. Seguro que en cuanto vuelva a habituarse con la vida normal, cambia- dije.

-Eso espero...- dijo y recogió la comida, y yo la mía.

-Has tardado mucho- se quejó Edward cuando llegamos a la mesa.

-Perdone su majestad, pero no eres el único que come- le respondió Emmett.

-Venga no peleéis- dijo Alice-. Mejor cuéntame como te fue en clase- le pidió a Edward.

-Aburrido- dijo comenzando a comer-. No recordaba que las clases fueran tan pesadas y más ahora con fans- dijo con drama-. Si llego a saber que esto sería así, no hubiera vuelto.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- le preguntó Jasper-. ¿Que todos de trataran como un rey, y que tedrías los horarios a tu gusto?- preguntó y Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No me lo puedo creer- murmuré pero él me escuchó y me miró mal. Rápidamente aparté la mirada y él sonrió triunfante.

-Eddy- gritó Tanya mientras se acercaba a nosotros con una bandeja que solo tenía una ensalada diminuta y una botella de agua.

Si yo comiera solo eso, me desmayaría con solo mover los dedos. Esa comida era para el tamaño de un pájaro.

-Bueno... la que faltaba- me susurró Rosalie al oído y reí.

-Tanya, te tengo dicho que no me llames Eddy- dijo enfadado.

-Que caracter bebé, no me dices eso cuando estamos a solas- dijo sugerente e hice una mueca de asco.

-Tanya, para- exigió.

-Edward- Jessica se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Hola...- dijo Edward intentando recorar su nombre.

-Jessica- le dijo.

-Hola Jessica- dijo.

-¡Ay Edward, soy tan fan tuyo!- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Miré a Edward y vi que tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya, es normal, lo hago bastante bien- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-¿Bastante?- medio gritó ella-. Eres el mejor. Me encantó tu película y el papel fue...- suspiró.

Y es que el nuevo exitazo de Edward Cullen era ni más ni menos que por una saga de vampiros, dónde él era el vampiro principal, Robert Pattinson. Sabía más o menos de que iba, ya que Alice me había contando todo sobre la película, y al parecer él se enamoraba de la lapa, Myanna Buring, pero su sangre le atraía mucho y tenía que luchar contra su naturaleza vampirica, o algo así. Yo aún no entendía que tanto éxito podría tener eso, pero al parecer a la gente le encantaba.

-Sí, bueno, tienes razón, soy el mejor- dijo Edward y le dio una sonrisa arrogante

-Ed.. Edward... ¿me podrías firmar un autógrafo?- le preguntó Jessica haciéndose la tímida.

-Sí- dijo y ella le dio un cuaderno y un boli.

-¿Quieres que te firme yo también?- preguntó Tanya.

-No, solo quiero la de Edward- dijo y Tanya se cruzó de brazos bufando.

-Toma- Edward le devolvió el cuaderno.

-Gracias- dijo ella feliz y se marchó.

-¿Qué ocurre Tanya, nunca te han rechazado?- le preguntó Rosalie burlona.

-¡Cállate!- dijo enfadada y todo reímos.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa burlona para girarse a Tanya.

-Ven aquí nena- le dijo para después darle un beso demasiado apasionado para mi gusto, y supongo que para ser visto en un instituto.

-Creo que se me quitó el hambre- dije apartándo la bandeja.

-Sí, a mí también- dijeron los demás.

Por suerte el timbre sonó y nos pudimos marchar de allí. Rápidamente me despedí de mis amigos, tiré la bandeja de comida dispuesta a marcharme pero cuando iba a hacerlo choqué con alguien y caí.

-Lo siento- murmuré desde el suelo.

-Haber si miras por dónde vas- escuché la voz de Edward.

-Dije que lo siento, ¿vale?- dije enfadada.

-Pero mira, si puedes gritar y yo que pensaba que solo hablabas en murmullos- dijo burlonamente y le miré mal mientras que me levantaba.

-¿Qué te crees idiota?- dije enfadada.

-Ey, ey, ey, nena, guarda las garras.

-No me digas nena- dije entredientes perdiendo la paciéncia. Si no le había cruzado la cara de un bofetón, era porque era hermano de Alice y Emmett y no quería problemas. Así que sin mirárlo pasé por su lado para irme, pero él me agarró de brazo-. ¿Qué te crees que haces?

-Nadie me habla así, y tú no serás la primera, así que discúlpate- dijo y levanté una ceja.

-En tus sueños chaval- le dije y me solté de su agarre-. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tu novia a que te lama el culo?

-Oh, ya veo, estás celosa- dijo y abrí los ojos asombrada. Este chico deliraba-. Es normal- puso los ojos en blanco-, todas me amáis.

-Ja, ya te gustaría a ti- dije riéndo.

-Deja de negarlo Beka.

-Es Bella- dije entredientes.

-Eso, que no lo niegues, tarde o temprano caerás, todas lo hacen- dijo con superioridad.

-Pues tranquilo que yo no- le miré de arriba a bajo-. Además, no eres mi tipo.

"¡MENTIRA!" gritó mi mente.

-Ya- se burló-. Nena, hay que estar ciega para no ver lo sexy que soy- dijo moviendo las cejas.

-Pues entonces me alegro de ser ciega- dije-. Jamás me interesaría alguién tan creído, estúpido, borde, con aires superioridad y de grandeza- dije enfadada.

-Pues si te has fijado para no ser de tu agrado...- dijo burlonamente y me sonrojé.

Me había pillado. Era verdad todo lo que le había dicho, pero claramente no estaba ciega, y es que él estaba bastante bien, que digo bastante, estaba muy bien, estaba buenísimo; pero yo no se lo diría, no necesitaba que alguién más alimentara su ego.

-No hace falta fijarme mucho para ver el tipo de persona que eres, o en la que te has convertido- dije-. No creo que Esme haya criado a un ser como tú.

-Tú no sabes nada- dijo con la mandíbula tensa y se marchó dejándome allí sola.

No entendía a que venía su actitud, pero prefería no comerme la cabeza, así que salí corriendo a mi clase, ya que con la charla de Edward había hecho que me retrasara.

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el primer capitulo. Ya hemos visto la reacción de Bella ante Edward y es que éste Edward es algo insoportable, pero más adelante veremos el porqué de su comportamiento.**

**Muchas gracias a las que les habéis dado una oportunidad a la historia, sois las mejores =)**

**Ya sabéis que podéis uniros a mi grupo de facebook EML-Fanfiction y agregarme a mi cuenta Eli MusicLove**

**También si necesitáis una Beta, contar conmigo ^^**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: El otro lado de la historia.**

EDWARD:

Desde que había vuelto al insituto todo era diferente.

Los alumnos, o mejor dicho las alumnas me adoraban, todos me admirában; incluso algunos profesores me dejaban saltarme clases a cambio de dejarles ir a algún rodaje o firmarles un autógrafo.

El instituto era genial. Lo que no lo era tanto era estar en casa.

Desde que anuncié mi vuelta, mis... padres, junto con Alice y Emmett, pero sobretodo Alice habían estado muy ansiosos por volver a tenerme en casa. No me malinterpretéis. Yo también tenía ganas de verlos, pero ya nada era igual.

La situación no era como yo siempre había pensado, y por mucho que los demás se esforzaran en que todo siguiera como antes, ya nada era igual. Yo había cambiado. Las circustancias me habían hecho cambiar. Por eso cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de viajar hasta Alaska para rodar la película, no lo dudé ni un segundo y me marché.

Había sido el año más emocionante de mi vida. Tuve la suerte de irme con Tanya, una de las chicas más sexis de la escuela, a rodar. Los dos conocimos a muchísima gente importante, y trabajar con ellos fue lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado.

Tanya y yo solo éramos conocidos, pero nuestros personajes al ser los principales, hicieron que pasarámos mucho tiempo juntos, y la atracción sexual se podía palpar en el ambiente, así que empezamos a vernos después de los rodajes.

Al principio quedábamos algunas tardes y nos liábamos, pero un mes antes de que la película se estrenara, se podría decir que nos hicimos pareja.

El día que volví a casa, Esme mi... madre, había preparado una comida familiar. Hacía casi un año que no había vuelto a verlos, y solo les llamaba una vez a la semana, en cambio ellos, lo hacían prácticamente a diario.

Flash Back:

-Edward- lloró en cuanto me vio en la puerta de casa.

Nos les había dicho a que hora volvía para que no fueran a buscarme. Con todo el lío de los fans, los paparazzi, y la seguridad, no sería algo cómodo, así que prefería volver yo mismo junto con Sam, mi guarda espaldas.

-Hola- dije separándola.

-Cariño te hemos echado mucho de menos- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Sam, recoge mis maletas- ordené.

-Ven hijo- apreté la mandíbula-, todos están deseando verte- me agarró del brazo y me llevó al salón dónde estaban los demás.

-Edward- dijo Carlisle levantándose para abrazárme.

-Hola- dije simplemente. La situación era incómoda.

-Eddy...- Alice corrió y saltó hacia mí.

-Alice- la abracé. Había sido la única con la que me había mantenido más en contacto en mi ausencia-. ¿Cómo estás enana?

-Bien- sonrió-. Te he echado de menos- dijo bajándose.

-Y yo a ti- la revolví el pelo-. Hola Emmett- saludé.

-Edward- me abrazó-. Veo que las cámaras no mentían- fruncí el ceño-. Estás más gordo- dijo y empezó a reír.

-No lo estoy. Me he estado ejercitando y todo lo que ves es puro músculo- le dije burlón.

-Es cierto- comentó-. Para ser vampiro hay que estar cuadrado- rió-. ¿Crees que me cogerían a mí por mi cuerpo?- dijo y empezó a hacer poses para que se le marcaran todos su músculos.

-Pues no creo- dije con fingida tristeza-. El reparto está completo.

-Cachis...- se quejó y todos reímos.

Ese día, después de la comida, lo pasé metido en mi habitación descansando, ya que al día siguiente volvería al instituto.

Fin Flash Back.

En todo este año de rodaje, no había podido a asistir a uno por falta de tiempo, pero tuve un tutor particular, que me daba clases y así no perdí el curso.

El día de mi vuelta al insituto, fue tal y como lo había imaginado. Todos gritándo por un poco de mi atención, firmándo autógrafos, rodeado de reporteros, respondiéndo preguntas, posándo...

Todo estaba bien, hasta que Alice vino y se me tiró encima como de costumbre.

No me gustaba ser duro con ella, pero ya la había avisado ayer, que tenía que mantener una imagen, y no quería que ella me saltara encima mientras que tenía a todos esos cámaras grabándome.

Cuando la regañé me arrepentí al momento. Odiaba hacerla sentir mal, por eso cuando me dijo que quería presentarme a alguién no pude negarme.

Bella Swan. El nombre de su amiga se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. A pesar de haber sido un idiota con ella cuando la conocí, me había dejado totalmente sin palabras.

Era de estatura media, el pelo largo y de color marrón, al igual que sus ojos chocolate. Su facciones eran delicadas, y tenía la piel clara y fina, con un divertido sonrojo en las mejillas.

Cualquiera diría que era simple, yo mismo lo había dicho en más de una ocasión para molestarla, pero había algo en ella especial.

Pero a pesar de que algo en ella me atraía, no iba a caer. Además, yo ya tenía a Tanya, que era sexy y atractiva.

Inconscientemente, cada vez que Bella me miraba, no podía evitar darle sonrisa burlonas y ponerla incómoda con Tanya. Era divertido molestarla. Pero cuando tuvímos aquella conversación en la cafetería me enfurecí.

Ella no tenía ni idea de nada, y se había atrevido a tocar un tema que era demasiado delicado para mí. Yo no hubiera cambiado si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado.

Flash Back. (Un año y medio antes...)

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Eran ya las ocho de la tarde, y volvía de la cancha de baloncesto, después de pasar la tarde jugando con mis amigos.

Llegué a casa y subí para darme una ducha. Sabía cuanto le molestaba a mamá que no me duchara inmediatamente después de haber hecho deporte.

Iba a subir al tercer piso, cuando pasé por el despacho y escuché algo que captó mi antención.

-Carlisle, no podemos seguir ocultándoselo- dijo mi madre.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo- respondió papá.

-¿Y no creéis que es demasiado pronto?- Ese era Emmett.

No entedía nada de lo que decían, ni a quién se referían.

-¿Alguién puede decirme de que habláis?- preguntó Alice claramente molesta.

-Hija hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo Esme-. Y espero que esto no cambie tu manera de pensar ni de sentir.

-Me estáis asustando- dijo Alice.

-No, tranquila- dijo papá-. No es nada malo, lo único es que creémos conveniente que lo sepas antes de decírselo a Edward- dijo y ahí me preocupé yo.

-¿Y Emmett por qué lo sabe?- preguntó Alice.

-Porque yo lo descubrí sin querer hace unos años y tuvieron que contármelo- dijo él.

-Bueno, decírmelo ya- dijo Alice ansiosa.

-Verás- empezó mamá-. Edward en realidad...- pero no continuó y a mí se me iba a salir el corazón de lo rápido que me iba.

-Adoptamos a Edward cuando tenía un año y medio- dijo papá y ahí el mundo se me derrumbó.

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, pero abrí la puerta y todos me miráron asustados.

-Cariño- mamá se aceró a mí-. ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

-Desde el momento justo- dijo aún sorprendido-. ¿Es verdad?- la pregunté.

-Sí, pero...- empezó mamá pero no la dejé seguir.

-¿Entonces me habéis estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?- pregunté dolido.

-Hijo nosotros no...- empezó papá.

-No me llames así- dije enfadado.

-Edward, nada de esto cambia las cosas- dijo... Carlisle.

-Si que las cambia.

-Edward relaje, no es para que te pongas así- intervino Emmett.

-Tú- le señalé-. Lo has sabido siempre y nunca me lo has contando.

-No era algo que me correspondiese a mí, además, tampoco lo veía importante- se encogió de hombros.

-¿No te parece importante que yo no sea parte de la familia?- pregunté molesto.

-Edward deja de decir bobadas- se quejó.

-Cariño, tú siempre has sido parte de la familia- dijo... Esme-. Eres mi hijo- lloró.

-No, no lo soy- dije con voz dura.

-Edward, entendémos que estés enfadado, pero no hables así a tu madre- me regañó Carlisle.

-No es mi madre- dije y ella lloró más.

-Edward- Alice se acercó a mí-. A mí me da exactamente lo mismo si no llevamos la misma sangre o si no nos parecemos; tú eres mi hermano, y eso es algo que nunca cambiará- me dijo seriamente.

-Lo siento, pero necesito pensar- dije y salí corriendo por el patio trasero que comunicaba con el bosque.

Necesitaba descargar toda la rábia, la confusión y el dolor que tenía dentro.

Medio hora después llegué a un prado al que solo yo iba. Era algo así como mi lugar especial para pensar.

Era casi un círculo perfecto hecho por árboles y estaba repleto de flores.

Fui al centro y me tumbé.

No podía creer nada de lo que había pasado. Hace tan solo una hora era un chico sin preocupaciones, y ahora resultaba que era adoctado.

Mi vida había sido una completa mentira. Nunca había sido un Cullen, y nunca lo sería.

Me sentía muy perdido. No sabía quién era en realidad y quién había sido mi familia biológica y si me habían querído o el motivo por el que tuvieron que dejarme.

No sabía nada.

Cómo tampoco sabía porqué habían decidido decírmelo todo ahora. Quizás querían que me fuera, aun que ellos no eran así. Tampoco creeía que me quisieran reclamar algo.

Necesitaba respuestas, así que me levanté del suelo y volví a correr hasta casa. Cuando llegué entré y subí directamente a mi habitación para poder darme un baño. Necesitaba relajarme antes de enfrentarme a nada.

Después de ducharme y vestirme bajé al salón, dónde estaban todos.

-Cariño- Esme se levantó del sofá y vino rápidamente para abrazarme-. Estábamos muy preocupados, ¿dónde estabas?

-Tenía que pensar- dije soltándola-. Necesito respuestas.

-Claro que sí cielo- dijo-. Sentémonos y así hablamos más tranquilos.

Los dos nos sentamos con los demás.

-Muy bien, pregunta lo que quieras- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres?- pregunté.

-Elizabeth y Edward Masen- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Me abandonaron así sin más, o...?

-Muriéron los dos en un accidente de coche- dijo Esme-. Un camionero perdió el control del camión, se salió de la carretera y arroyó el coche de tus padres- me explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú ibas con ellos, pero por suerte no te pasó nada- dijo Carlisle-. Yo mismo te atendí.

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo habéis contando?

-No era necesario, y si fuera por mí, nunca te habrías enterado- dijo Esme-. Eres nuestro hijo y eso jamás cambiará.

-Pero era necesario- intervino Emmett-. Esta tarde llamó el abogado de tu padre para que te reunieras con él.

-¿Que quiere de mí?- pregunté.

-No lo dijo. Solo preguntó por tí, y que tenía que hablar contigo sobre un asunto de tu verdadera familia- dijo.

-Tú no lo sabías- le dije a Alice.

-No, me enteré a la vez que tú, pero a diferencia de ti, a mí me da igual- dijo algo molesta.

-Eso es fácil decirlo cuando no eres el intruso- dije enfadado.

-Pero es que tú no eres ningún intruso, eres mi hermano- dijo empezándo a llorar. Claro signo de que estaba muy molesta. Ella nunca lloraba.

-Pero en cambio tú si lo sabías- le dije a Emmett.

-Sí, pero ya te dije antes que eso era algo que a mí no me correspondía decirte- dijo tranquilamente.

-Se suponía que tú y yo nos contábamos todo- le reproché.

-Sí, pero eso era algo que no podía contarte yo.

-Siento como si mi vida fuera una gran mentira- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo.

Fin del Flash Back. (Presente...)

Desde ese día nada volvió a la normalidad. Mi actitud cambió de manera radical. Dejé de ser aquel adolescente, amable, cariñoso y caballeroso; para convertirme en alguién que le daba igual herir a los demás, que le gustaba molestar y dar miradas burlonas.

El día que me reuní con el abogado de mis padres, me enteré que provenía de una familia adinerada.

Mi padre había sido un director de cine muy famoso y mi madre una coreógrafa de musicales.

El abogado me dio varios documentos sobre el trabajo de mi padre, números telefónicos de gente importante, nuevos proyectos y algunas cosas más; y lo mismo de mi madre.

El señor Aro Volturi, el abogado, me contó que cuando cumpliera los dieciocho se me haría llegar el resto de mi herencia. Y al parecer era una cantidad de dinero grande, ya que me aconsejó que después de que la recibiera contratara a un asesor para poder manejarlo sin problemas.

Después de despedirme de él, me fui a casa para poder revisar los documentos con más tranquilidad.

En ellos encontré las escrituras de varias casas, la posesión de un pequeño yate y una avioneta.

Pero no podía acceder a ellos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Todo esto me estaba superando, por eso cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de irme a Alaska para rodar la película me fui sin pensarlo dos veces.

Era una gran oportunidad y yo necesitaba alejarme de todo.

Lo que jamás imaginaría era que la película tuviera tanto éxito. La película estaba basada en un libro, que había sido de los más vendidos desde que se publicó un año antes. Había tenido muy buenas críticas y por eso decidieron hacer la película.

La trama era de vampiros, y mi papel era del vampiro principal.

Al principio iba a tener un papel menos importante, pero en al audición, les gusté tanto a los productores y al director, que al final terminaron dándome a uno de los protagonístas.

Lo que tampoco imaginé es que terminaría rodándo una película con una de mis compañeras de instituto. Nunca había tenído ningún tipo de relación con Tanya, por eso cuando nos enterámos que íbamos a ser los dos protagonístas, decidímos empezar a vernos fuera de las cámaras, para poder dar más credibilidad a la actuación.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que yo no le era totalmente indiferente a Tanya. Se pasa el tiempo pegada a mí, dándome miraditas y diciendo lo bien que actuaba o lo guapo que era; y yo... bueno, yo no soy ciego, y ella es muy atractiva, así que al final empezamos a vernos para algo más que ensayos de escenas y charlas.

Al final nos hicimos pareja, pero no porque hubiera amor, al menos por mi parte no lo había, más bien todo era por publicidad y comodidad.

Si me veían mucho con ella empezarían a hablar y a difundir rumores, así que creímos que lo más conveniente sería que nos hiciéramos pareja y así no dar tiempo a las malas lenguas.

El problema de todo esto es que me estaba cansando de fingir. Cada vez que me hacían un pregunta sobre mi relación, tenía que mentir, y odiaba hacerlo.

No podía simplemente decir:

-Oh, en realidad no la quiero, solo estoy con ella porque está buena.

Si decía algo así toda la publicidad de la película se podía ver afectada y eso era algo que no nos convenía; así que no me quedaba otra que poner buena cara y actuar.

El problema ahora era que desde que conocí a Bella todo estaba cambiando.

Me sentía como cuando a los niños pequeños les gusta una niña de su clase y no saben que hacer, y lo único que hacen es pegarlas o tirarlas de las coletas.

Pues así me sentía yo. No sabía que hacer, y lo único que hacía era molestarla.

Tanya creía que lo hacía para reírnos y pasar el rato, pero si lo hacía era para disimular lo mucho que ella me llamaba.

Como hace un par de días.

Estabamos en la cola de la cafetería esperando para comprar nuestra comida, cuando Bella, pasó al lado nuestro con su bandeja de comida. En ella había una coca-cola, una ensalada y una amburguesa con patatas.

-Bella, si sigues comiendo así, pronto no entrarás en tu ropa y pareceras una bola- le dijo Tanya riéndose.

-Y tú si no comes terminarás toda huesuda- le respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Una risa se me escapó y Tanya me miró enfadada, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Eso que noto tras tu camiseta en grasita, Bellita?- pregunté burlón.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor ante mi comenterio, me dio una mirada envenenada y se marchó.

Debió molestarle mucho lo que la dije, ya que ese día no se terminó su comida como siempre hacía y me sentí culpable.

No quería convertirme en el tipo de persona que influye en los demás hasta que terminan destruyéndose.

Había pasado casi dos meses de mi llegada. Desde ese entonces, mi nombre seguía siendo muy sonado por los pasillos.

Ese día iba caminando hacia mi taquilla cuando vi algo que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa Bella, te ha comido la lengua el gato?- le preguntó burlona Tanya.

Quería ver a dónde iba esto, así que me escondí y continué escuchando.

-Tanya, tengo prisa- dijo Bella e intentó marcharse, pero ella no le dejó.

-Mira niñita, te lo voy a advertir, alejate de Edward- le dijo enfadada-. Él es mío.

Eh, eh, eh, yo no era propiedad de nadie y menos de Tanya.

-Que yo sepa tú no eres su dueña, solo su novia- dijo Bella.

-Ser su novia me otorga varios privilégios; provilégios que tú- la señaló-, no tienes.

-Ya...- rodó los ojos.

-No te hagas la santa conmigo. He visto como le miras y como babeas por él, pero él es mío- le dijo enfadada.

-Mira Tanya, a mí me da igual lo que haga Edward con su vida- le dijo Bella.

Eso me dolió.

-Mira niña, soy consciente de lo bueno que está mi novio- recalcó el mi-, y que toda la población femenina del planeta suspira por él; así que tu no vas a ser al escepción.

-Pues siento desilusionarte, pero soy la escepción de muchas cosas- dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora si me disculpas debo hacer cosas más importantes que hablar de tu novio- recalcó el tu con ironía y se marchó.

Cuando se fue salí de mi escondíte para encarar a Tanya.

-Tanya- la llamé y ella se giró.

-Eddy- dijo abrazándome por el cuello.

-Edward- la corregí enfadado-. Odio que me digas Eddy.

-Si, si...- le quitó importancia.

-¿Se puede saber que hacias con Bella?- pregunté.

-Oh, no te preocupes, nada importante- se encogió de hombros-. Marcaba territorio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me hice el desentendido.

-Oh, vamos, Edward, he visto como te mira- dijo.

-¿Y cómo lo hace?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Pues como todas te miramos...- empezó a jugar con los cordones de mi sudadera y se los quité de las manos-. Eres demasiado apetecible.

-Que yo recuerde no soy ningún trozo de carne- fruncí el ceño.

-No, pero estás muy bueno, y todas quieren apartarte de mí- lo último lo dijo con voz infantil que me pareció ridícula.

-No veo el problema- dije tranquilo.

-¡Qué!- se apartó bruscamente-. ¿Cómo que no ves el problema? Edward, eres mi novio.

-Sí, por un acuerdo- la recordé-. Y creo que va siendo hora de que termine. Estoy cansado de fingir.

-¿Fingir?- casi gritó-. Yo no estoy fingiendo nada.

-Pues yo sí, creí que todo quedó claro cuando hablámos con los publicistas- dije.

-Tú no puedes decir eso, tu me amas.

-No, no lo hago- dije con tranquilidad.

-¿Y entonces, todas la veces que quedámos?

-Tanya ya te dejé en claro que me atráias y todo eso, pero que por mi parte no había amor- dije.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo- dijo consternada.

-Tanya tengo que ir a clase, mejor lo hablamos en otro lugar después- dije y sin que tuviera tiempo de responder me fui.

Estaba deseando que acabaran las clases para poder hablar con mi representante y comentarle lo de dejar a Tanya. La película estaba teníendo muy buenas críticas, así que no creo que por dejar a mi compañera de reparto, las críticas cayeran.

Por suerte las clases pasaron, y lo mejor fue que no me volví a cruzar con Tanya.

No es que me cayera mal, pero había descubierto que era algo pesada, y no se despegaba de mí, y eso me ponía nervioso. Me incomodába que quisiera comportarse como si de verdad me importara.

Cuando salí del instituto le pedí a Sam que me llevara a Port Angeles dónde vivía Alec, mi representante, y mientras le llamé.

-¿Sí?- respondió.

-Alec, soy Edward, ¿podémos hablar ahora?- pregunté.

-Oh, Edward, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, pero necesito plantearte algo, voy hacia Port Angeles.

-Muy bien, pues te espero en mi apartamento- aceptó.

-Hasta luego- me despedí y colgué.

El trayécto fue rápido, así que en cuanto Sam paró el coche, salí disparado y toqué el timbre de la casa de Alec.

Él mismo me recibió.

-Pasa- dijo y entré seguído de Sam.

-Siento no haber avisado con más tiempo, pero hay algo que necesito saber.

-Muy bien, te escucho- dijo y nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala.

-Quiero terminar mi relación con Tanya- fui al grano.

-¿Por qué?, creía que estábais bien- dijo confundido.

-Estoy harto de fingir que ella me importa- me pasé la mano por el pelo.

-¿Pero os ha pasado algo?

-No, simplemente no quiero fingir más- dije.

-Pues no sé si eso va a ser posible, al menos por ahora- dijo algo dudoso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté alterado-. Ya he cumplido mi parte del trato. Hacer más publicidad para la película, y eso ya lo hemos conseguido. Tenemos críticas muy buenas- comenté mientras me levantaba enfadado.

-No podemos cortar una relación tan pronto. A penas habéis estado un par de meses, eso dejará a vuestras fans echas polvo. Y probablemente las críticas caerían al descubrir que todo a sido una mentira. Ya que si la relacción no fuera en serio, no se hubiera hecho pública.

-¿Y eso por qué afectaría a la película? Lo que haga con mi vida privada en cosa mía, no del trabajo.

-Porque los críticos pensarán que después de una relación amorosa, el tener que estar juntos detrás de las cámaras será incómodo, y eso se reflejará en vuestro trabajo.

-Vaya tontería- dije sentádome de nuevo-. No es como si yo la quisiera o algo así. Me da igual tener que seguir trabajando con ella. Mi trabajo no se verá perjudicado por algo así.

-Eso yo lo sé Edward- me dio un apretón en el hombro-, pero los críticos no, así que por el momento te pido que no cambies nada.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo?- pregunté en un suspiro.

-Unos meses más- se encogió de hombros-. Hasta que pase todo el revuelto de la película.

-Está bien- suspiré.

-¿Quieres quedarte a tomar algo?- preguntó.

-No, tengo que irme- dije levantádome.

-A sido un placer volver a verte- dijo y nos estrechámos las manos.

-Hasta luego- me despedí y salí seguído de Sam.

-¿A dónde señor?- preguntó.

-A casa- dije y los dos nos subímos al coche para volver a Forks.

Pasé el resto del camino pensando en lo que había hablado con Alec.

No podía creer que tuviera que seguir fingiendo durante unos cuantos meses más. Solo esperaba que Tanya no se pusiera muy pesada.

Al principio era divertido estar con ella, pero con el tiempo se empezó a poner plasta, y no me dejaba ni un minuto; siempre preguntándome que hacía, o con quién estaba, o con quién hablaba. Era como una novia controladora, cuando ni siquiera éramos pareja, solo habíamos tenído un par de encuentros casuales.

Cuando llegué a casa, subí directamente a mi habitación para hacer la tarea, pero la soledad me duró poco, ya que alguién toco mi puerta.

-¿Edward?- una pequeña cabeza se asomó.

-Pasa Alice- dije apartándo los libros.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te esperé para irnos a casa juntos- hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento, me surgió un imprevisto y tuve que ir a hablar con Alec- expliqué mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Alec? ¿Tú representánte?

-El mismo- dije.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada, solo quería ir a hablar con él sobre un asunto de trabajo.

-¿No quieres contarme?- preguntó agachando la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero es algo de lo que no puedo hablar, pero te prometo que cuando todo acabe te lo contaré.

-¿Pero es algo malo?

-No, tranquila- la revolví el pelo.

-Oh, lo olvidaba- dije levantándose de un salto-. Bella va a venir en un rato.

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué?- pregunté más serio de lo que quería.

-Pues porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo de literatura juntas, y es mi amiga- dijo obviándolo.

-Oh.

-Edward, sé amable con ella. Es mi mejor amiga, y desde que has vuelto no quiere venir a casa para no tener que cruzarse contigo- dijo algo molesta.

-¿Tanto le incomódo?- pregunté burlón.

-Más bien le molesta que siempre la trates así.

-¿Así como?

-Pues así, riéndote con Tanya de cualquier cosa que haga, o dándole miradas y sonrisas burlonas- dijo enfadada-. Tú antes no eras así.

-Alice... No empieces...- me apreté el puente de la nariz.

-Sí, si empiezo. Quiero recuperar a mi hermano, no tener que convivir con super ego por las nubes.

-Pues este es el que soy, si no te gusta- hice un movimiento de cabeza señalándo la puerta.

-Algún día te darás cuenta que con esa actitud no vas a ir a ningún lado- dijo con un suspiro mientras se marchaba.

En cuanto me quedé solo, puse música relajánte y me tiré en la cama.

Las palabras de Alice me habían dejado tocado.

Yo sabía que mi actitud no era la más correcta, pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de que había pasado ya un año, no podía evitar sentirme enfadado y engañado.

Unos minutos después el timbre sonó. Me levanté de la cama y me asomé por la ventana.

Definitivamente me estaba convirtiendo en un cotillo.

Ahí estaba Bella, esperando a que alguién la recibiera.

Alice me había pedido que me comportara bien con ella, pero estaba un poco molesto por toda la conversación con Tanya y Alec, así que decidí que sería divertido ir a molestarla.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras.

-Espera aquí, voy por mis cosas- escuché que decía Alice.

Esperé a que ella subiera el sugundo piso para yo poder bajar sin ser visto.

Llegué a la sala y la vi sentada en el sofá que estaba delante de mí. Con mucho cuidado me fui acercando y cuando quedé justo detrás de ella, agaché mi cabeza para quedar a la altura de la suya y le susurré.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?

Bella dio un gritó a la vez que se levantaba de un salto del sofá. Yo ante su reacción no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-¿Eres imbecil o que te pasa? Casi me matas del susto- dijo con la mano en el corazón.

-Oh, vamos, no seas quejica, lo que te pasa es que te pongo nerviosa- dije acercándome a ella.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría recuperar mi espacio vital, si no te importa- comentó colocándo una mano en mi pecho.

-¿Te incomóda que esté tan cerca?- pregunté agachándo la cabeza para rozar mi nariz por su mandíibula.

-Pa... para nada...- me empujó-. Pero no me gusta que me invádan.

-Pero si estás encantada de que te preste atención- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creéme, preferiría que me ignoraras. No quiero problemas con tu novia.

-¿La tienes miedo?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-¿Miedo? ¿A barbie silicona?- rió-. Claro que no, pero no me gusta que me llamen la atención y menos ser acusada por robar novios.

-Que yo sepa aún no has robado ninguno.

-Pues eso explícaselo a tu novia, que se piensa que quiero robarte- rodó los ojos.

-No debo explicarla nada. Me importa muy poco lo que ella piense- dije y la dejé atrapada entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

-Ed... Edward..., mi espacio, ¿recuerdas?

-Edward- la voz de Alice me sobresaltoó e hizo que me apartara rápidamente-. ¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Nada, solo hablábamos, ¿verdad?- dije guiñándole el ojo a Bella y ella se sonrojó.

-Sí...- dijo ella.

-Bueno, Edward vete, necesitámos tranquilidad y contigo aquí no vamos a conseguirlo- dijo Alice mientras me empujaba fuera.

-Hasta luego... Bella- le di una sonrisa torcida que hizo que ella se sonrojara y me marché.

Definitivamente me iba a divertir mucho con Bella.

**Hola! Por fín sabemos lo que le pasó a Edward para que se comporte como un idiota. **

**Muchas gracias las que me seguís, me leéis y me agregáis a favoritos y por supuesto, gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, sois las mejores =)**

**(Srita. Horan): La verdad es que este Edward pone de los nervios a cualquiera, jaja, no sé si Bella aguantará sin cruzarle la cara XD**

**(Naklie Robsten): Me alegra que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca jajaja ^^**

**Ya sabéis que en mi grupo EML-Fanfiction encontráreis fotos de los capitulos, adelantos, fechas orientatívas de las actualizaciones... y por supuesto todo lo que me queráis contar y preguntar. Me gustaría que me dijérais por el grupo que os ha parecido el capitulo y si ha habido algo que no os haya gustado. Y no olvidéis que siempre acepto ideas para los capitulos. =) También podeís agregarme a mi cuenta Eli MusicLove de facebook. Y si necesitáis a una Beta contar conmigo. Me localizáis por facebook (cuenta o grupo) y nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**Sorry por las faltas que encotréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Exámenes, discursiones, y enfermedades...**

BELLA:

Habían pasado dos meses desde que hablé con Edward en la cafetería. Desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a dirigírnos la palabra, y por mí estaba bien. No quería escuchar como, él mismo se tiraba flores. Y lo que no entendía es porque se comportó así en su casa cuando quedé con Alice. Él lo único que hacía era enviarme miradas burlónas y cuando se las devolvía, él agarraba a Tanya y la besaba de esa manera que me hacía querer echar hasta mi primera papilla.

Lo único que me había dicho en una ocasión fue:

-¿Eso que noto tras tu camiseta en grasita, Bellita?

Ese comentarío me había dolido mucho. Jamás me había preocupado por mi figura; pero tampoco estaba tan mal, es decir, sabía que tenía un par de kilos de más, pero tampoco era algo que se notara mucho. Por eso nunca me había dado por las dietas o algo así.

Así que solo le di una mirada envenenada y me marché.

Era domingo por la noche, me encontraba en la cama llena de apuntes de biología. Esa era una de mis pesadillas. La biología se me daba fatal. No entendía nada; y lo peor de todo es que mañana tendría un exámen muy importante, el cual sería el 70% de la nota final. Me jugaba mucho en ese exámen. El profesor Benner nos había avisado el viernes, lo que quería decir, que solo teníamos el fin de semana para estudiar tres temas. Si ya en una semana me costaba estudiarme un tema, ¿qué le hacía pensar que podría estudiarme tres, en tres días? Definitívamente se había vuelto loco.

No me sentía bien. Me dolía la cabeza, tenía escalofríos, a pesar de tener la ventana cerrada, la calefacción puesta y dos mangas, más una manta por encima. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Sumando que llevaba prácticamente todo el fin de semana sin probar bocado.

Siempre era así. Cuando tenía exámenes o cosas muy importantes; los nervios me atacában al estómago, y no me dejaban comer.

Por suerte Charlie había salido todo el fin de semana de pesca con Harry y Billy, así que no había tenído que lidiar con él por no comer.

Con mucho cuidado de no desordenar los apuntes me levanté y caminé despacio al baño. Me sentía debil.

Abrí el botiquín y saqué el termómetro y me lo puse. Mientras que esperaba, me miré en el espejo y mi reflejo no era muy bueno que digamos.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo revuelto, y los ojos casi cerrados.

Cuando el termómetro pitó, lo miré y mis sospechas se hicieron realidad. Tenía 38´5.

No podía dejar que subiera más, así que me tomé una pastilla para bajar la fiebre y que me quitara el dolor de cabeza.

Tenía que curarme para mañana. Por nada del mundo faltaría a ese exámen, aunque estuviera muriéndome.

Bajé a la cocina y me comí medio plátano. Tenía el estómago cerrado, pero lo necesitaba para que la pastilla no me cayera mal.

Cuando terminé subí las escaleras despacito y me fui a la habitación a seguir estudiando.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormida, pero la voz de mi padre me despertó.

-Bells- me removió el hombro.

-Papá- me giré y la cabeza me retumbó-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las siete y media- dijo y vi que llevaba el uniforme de policía puesto. Me senté de golpe y me mareé.

-Oh...- dije poniendo una mano sobre mis ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Si, si, me levanté rápido- le tranquilicé-. ¿He dormido toda la noche?

-Eso parece. Bueno me voy al trabajo- se despidió.

Por suerte Charlie no era muy observador, pero no me sentía nada bien. A decir verdad, me sentía peor que a noche.

Cuando me aseguré de que se había marchado, me levanté tambaleándome y fui al baño para mirar mi temperatura.

Había subido. Ahora tenía 38´8. Con un suspiró cogí ropa abrigada y me fui a la ducha. Como ya había dicho antes, por nada del mundo faltaría a mi exámen.

Al acabar, me preparé, y sin desayunar, me fui al instituto.

Como llegué algo temprano, seguí estudiando en mi caminoneta, o al menos era lo que intentaba, pero las letras se estiraban y encogían.

Unos golpes en la ventana me hicieron saltar.

-Bella- me saludó Alice, y le puse mi mejor intento de sonrisa.

-Hola- saludé, y guardé todo para salir. Quedaban dos minutos para que sonara el timbre.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- me preguntó señalando los apuntes.

-Puff..., espero al menos poder aprobar aunque sea raspado- suspiré.

-Vamos dentro- dijo entrando dándo saltitos delante mí.

Iba mirando el suelo intantando no marearme pero desgraciadamente choqué con alguién.

-Pero mira que eres torpe- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada.

-Lo siento, no te vi- me disculpé sobándome la frente. Me iba a estallar la cabeza.

-Pues claro que no me has visto, vas mirando tus zapatillas en vez de al frente- dijo enfadado.

-Perdón- no tenía ganas de discutir, así que me moví y pasé por su lado para llegar a mi siguiente clase.

Lo malo es que el éxamen no lo tenía hasta después del almuerzo. Así que tendría que esperar hasta poder irme a casa y descansar.

Las clases se me hicieron largísimas, a pesar de que no presté atención.

Según iban pasando las clases me iba sientiendo peor. El cuerpo me pesaba, estaba más mareada, y la cabeza me explotaría en cualquier momento.

Al llegar el almuerzo, ni siquiera me molesté en ir a la cafetería. Necesitaba tranquilidad, así que fui a la biblioteca y aproveché para estudiar.

Diez minutos después me llevó un sms de Emmett.

_Belly, ¿dónde estás?, te estamos esperando._

Claro, me había olvidado de avisar a mis amigos.

_Lo siento, estoy estudiando para mi exámen. No os preocupéis._

Por suerte no había pasado más de dos minutos con ellos hoy, así que no se habían dado cuenta de mi estado, y faltar ahora también me vendría bien para que no de dieran cuenta.

_¿Y no vas a comer nada?_

Suspiré. A veces Emmett se ponía insistente.

_Ya comí antes de entrar. Deja de preocuparte, y déjame estudiar :P Después nos vemos._

Dicho eso, apagué el teléfono y continué con el estudio, o al menos lo intenté.

Al sonar el timbre fui al exámen de biología. En teoría ahora tendría matemáticas y después biología, pero el exámen iba a ser largo, y como en matemáticas íbamos algo adelantádos, el profesor Benner había pedido esta hora para su clase.

Con un suspiro cansado me senté en mi sitio y me preparé. Lo único que quería era acabar lo más pronto posible para poder irme a casa.

De lo mal que me sentía tenía ganas de llorar. Me dolía todo.

Cuando el profesor Benner entró, repartió los exámenes y todos empezamos.

Era horrible, no me acordaba de nada. Tenía en la mente un gran agujero negro que no me dejaba concentrarme. Por más que miraba la hoja, no conseguía entender nada. Las letras cada vez se hacía más borrosas.

-Señorita Swan, estamos en un exámen, no en la hora de la siesta- me regañó el profesor.

-Perdón- dije e intenté escribir algo.

Cuando tan solo quedaba media hora para acabar lo que sería la clase de biología, recogí mis cosas, y le entregué el exámen al profesor, para después marcharme.

Ese había sido el peor exámen que había hecho en mi vida. Se podría decir que me lo había inventado entero.

Fui a mi taquilla para coger un par de cosas y cuando me giré choqué con alguién.

-Vaya, parece que hoy es tu día de chocar conmigo- dijo...

-Edward- murmuré.

-¿Te has vuelto una rebelde y ahora te saltas clases?- preguntó burlón.

-No es asunto tuyo- dije-. Además tendría que decir lo mismo de ti.

-No es lo mismo. Mi profesora de español me ha dejado irme a cambio de un favor- sonrió-. Es una suerte que alguien en este instituto sea fan de mis películas- se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Me alegro por ti- dije e intenté marcharme. Mis piernas no aguantarían mucho más de pie. Pero Edward no me lo dejó. Colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza apoyándose de las taquillas. No pude evitar dar un salto y cerrar los ojos al escuchar el fuerte golpe al cochar sus manos en las taquillas.

Quizás no fue tan fuerte, pero la cabeza me iba a estallar.

-Qué pasa Bellita, ¿tienes miedo?

-Claro que no- le miré mal.

-Entonces te pongo nerviosa- dijo acercándose más y yo me pegué todo lo que pude a las taquillas.

-Edward, déjame- dije. Solo quería irme y meterme en la cama. Todo me daba vueltas.

-Mira pero si estás roja- se burló.

-Edward, por favor, déjame irme- le pedí en un susurro.

-¿Y por qué crees que te haría caso a ti?- dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo.

-Mira, ¿por qué no mejor te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz? No tengo ganas de aguntar tonterías de ti- me quejé. Las manos me temblaban del mareo que tenía encima.

-Es más divertido ver tus reacciones cuando estoy cerca de ti- se burló.

-¿Reacciones?- bufé-. ¿Cómo cúal?

-Te pongo nerviosa, porque te gusto- me susurró al oído.

-¿Y no querrás decir que eres tú el que está enamorado de mí?- le cuestioné y él se rió a todo pulmón.

Me masajeé las sienes por el dolor.

-Mira niñita- dijo más serio-. Yo jamás me enamoraría de alguién- me miró despectivamente- tan simple y... soso como tú.

Sus palabras me dolieron.

-Entonces no sé que haces perdiéndo el tiempo aquí conmigo- susurré bajando la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas que empezaban a formárse en mis ojos.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo...- dijo tan bajo que casi ni le escuché.

-Tengo que irme- dije.

Como pude le empujé y empecé a correr mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a caer, pero entonces la vista se me nubló completamente, y perdí el conocimiento. Lo último que sentí fue un golpe en la cabeza.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

EDWARD:

Desde que el otro día molesté a Bella, no había podido sacármela de la cabeza. Su olor a fresas me tenía totalmente enloquecido, y no sabía que hacer para olvidarme de ella.

Me había encantado molestar, sonrojarla y ponerla nerviosa, pero hoy la veía especialmente delicada y me apetecía incordiarla. Por eso cuando la vi en su taquilla no lo dudé ni un segundo y me acerqué a ella.

-Vaya, parece que hoy es tu día de chocar conmigo- dije cuando volvímos a chocarnos.

-Edward- murmuró.

-¿Te has vuelto una rebelde y ahora te saltas clases?- pregunté burlón.

-No es asunto tuyo. Además tendría que decir lo mismo de ti.

-No es lo mismo. Mi profesora de español me ha dejado irme a cambio de un favor- sonreí-. Es una suerte que alguien en este instituto sea fan de mis películas- me pasé la mano por el pelo.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo e intentó marcharse, pero no la dejé.

Coloqué ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza apoyándome de las taquillas y ella saltó cuando choqué las manos en las puerta.

Esa reacción me sorprendió.

-Qué pasa Bellita, ¿tienes miedo?- pregunté burlón, aunque esa no era la impresión que quería que tuviera de mí. No quería que me tuviera miedo.

-Claro que no- dijo mirándome mal.

-Entonces te pongo nerviosa- me acerqué más y ella se pegó todo lo que pudo a las taquillas.

-Edward, déjame- dijo.

-Mira pero si estás roja- me burlé.

Hoy la veía más roja que de costumbre

-Edward, por favor, déjame irme- pidió en un susurro.

-¿Y por qué crees que te haría caso a ti?- la pregunté mirándola de arriba a bajo.

-Mira, ¿por qué no mejor que te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz? No tengo ganas de aguntar tonterías de ti- se quejó.

-Es más divertido ver tus reacciones cuando estoy cerca de ti- seguí burlándome.

-¿Reacciones?- bufó-. ¿Cómo cúal?

-Te pongo nerviosa, porque te gusto- le susurré al oído y su olor a fresas me inundó.

-¿Y no querrás decir que eres tú el que está enamorado de mí?- preguntó y no pude evitar reír.

-Mira niñita- dije más serio-. Yo jamás me enamoraría de alguién...- la miré despectivamente- tan simple y... soso como tú.

Jamás admitiría que había algo en ella que me llamaba.

Vi que mis palabras le habían dolido ya que puso una mueca de dolor que disimuló rápidamente.

-Entonces no sé que haces perdiéndo el tiempo aquí conmigo- susurró bajando la mirada.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo...- dije para mí mismo.

-Tengo que irme- dijo y me empujó para irse corriendo y la dejé ir.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando escuché un golpe. Me giré y la vi.

Bella estaba tirada en medio del pasillo. Seguro que se había caído con sus propios pies. En el tiempo que llevaba aquí, casi siempre tropezaba a diario, y la mayoría de las veces era con sus propios pies. Jamás había conocido a alguien que hiciera tantas visitas a la enfermería cómo ella.

Rápidamente me acerqué a Bella para burlarme de su torpeza, pero cuando llegué a su altura y vi que aún no se movía me preocupé.

Me agaché, le aparté el pelo de la cara y noté que estaba muy caliente, además de que tenía los ojos cerrados, vi como unas cuantas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos.

Con mucho cuidado la giré, y noté el chichón que había empezado a formarse en su frente.

-Bella- la removí suavemente del hombro, pero no reaccionó-. Bella, esto no es divertido- me quejé, pero nada.

No sabía que hacer, así que lo primero en lo que pensé fue en llevarla a la enfermería. Si se había hecho daño al caer tendrían que revisarla.

La cogí en brazos y una electricidad me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Jamás había sentido algo así, pero ahora no podía preocuparme por eso, tenía que llevarla a la enfermería; pero cuando llegué a la puerta, vi un cartel que decía que la enfermera había salido, así que no lo dudé ni un segundo y salí con ella hasta mi coche dónde estaba Sam esperándome.

-Señor- dijo cuando me vio.

-Sam, llévame a casa y llama a Carlisle para que se reuna conmigo allí. Es importante. Y dile que lleve su maletín- dije acomodándo a Bella en el asiento de detrás y subiéndome con ella.

Su cabeza iba apoyada en mis piernas. Todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero pequeñas gotitas de sudor empezaron a formarse en su frente. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y noté que seguía muy caliente. Algo no estaba bien. El clima era demasiado frío como para que la hubiera calentado así. Definitivamente tenía fiebre.

Rápidamente llegamos a casa. Sam abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a llevar a Bella, pero no dejé que la cogiera. Haberla tenido en mis brazos había sido una de las mejores esperiencias de mi vida.

Cuando la tuve asegurada, entré en casa y la llevé hasta mi habitación para dejarla encima de mi cama.

-Señor, su padre está de camino. No ha podido salir antes, y estará aquí en diez minutos- me dijo Sam y asentí.

Sam habrió la cama y yo dejé a Bella dentro. La quité sus convers y la arropé.

Me sentía como un grandísimo imbécil. Ella estaba enferma, y yo ni siquiera lo había notado. Se suponía que mi gran sueño, a parte de ser actor, era ser médico, y ni siquiera había visto que ella no se sentía bien.

Ahora entendía sus reacciones. Ella quería irse a casa a descansar y yo lo único que había hecho era molestarla y probablemente ponerla peor.

Me pateé mentalmente por mi estupidez.

Unos minutos después unos golpes en mi puerta sonaron.

-Adelante- dije.

-Hijo- Era Carlisle-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estás en casa tan pronto?

-No tengo tiempo para eso- dije levantándome-, tienes que revisarla.

-Es Bella- murmuró-. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Qué le has hecho?- me preguntó.

-Nada- agaché la cabeza avergonzado-. Tiene fiebre y se a caído- dije.

-¿Se tropezó?

-No lo sé, pero creo que más bien se ha desmayado, estaba algo pálida minutos antes- dije.

-¿Sabes si se ha golpeado la cabeza?- preguntó sacando un termómetro de su maletín.

-Sí, le ha salido un huevo en la frente- dije.

Carlisle le colocó el termómetro, y mientras que esperába a que sonase, la revisó el golpe.

-Así no sé cuán grave pueda ser el golpe, pero por el momento le pondrémos hielo para bajarle el hinchazón, luego llamaré a su padre para llevarla al hospital y hacerle un escaner.

En ese momento el termómetro sonó. Tenía 39,00 de fiebre.

-Voy por hielo- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Edward, hay que bajarla la temperatura y con eso no será suficiente- dijo-. Ve al baño y llena la bañera con agua templada. Yo mientras llamaré a tu madre y a Charlie para avisarles que en una hora irémos al hospital- dijo. Iba a darme la vuelta cuando continuó hablando-. Confío en tu juicio y que no harás nada indevido mientras le bajas la fiebre.

-Por supuesto que no. Está enferma; jamás haría algo así- dije ofendido.

Rápidamente llené la bañera, y preparé unas toallas. Cuando salí, Carlisle no estaba, pero escuchaba como seguía hablando por teléfono, así que me acerqué a Bella, la desarropé y empecé a sacarle la ropa, dejándola solo con su ropa interior.

Ni siquiere tuve tiempo para algún pensamiento pervertido. Esto era importante.

La cogí en brazos y la llevé al baño.

Con mucho cuidado la metí en la bañera y sin soltarla empecé a echarle agua en la cara con cuidado. Ella ni se inmutó.

-Edward- Carlisle me habló tras la puerta.

-¿Sí?- pregunté.

-Ya he avisado a todos, así que tenla ahí durante unos quince minutos y después envuélvela en una toalla para que no se enfríe. Esme va a ir a su casa para recoger ropa seca y poder cambiarla antes de ir al hospital.

-Entendido- dije y volví mi atención a Bella.

No podía dejar de sentirme el peor ser del mundo al haberla estado molestando mientras que ella estaba tan enferma. Además, aún no entendía que era lo que hacía ella en el instituto. Lo que tenía que haber hecho era no haberse movido de la cama hasta sentirse bien.

Entonces mi móvil empezó a sonar. Con mucho cuidado de no soltar a Bella, me sequé la mano en el pantalón y lo cogí sin ver quién era.

-¿Sí?- pregunté.

-Eddy- la voz de Tanya contestó- ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy esperando para salir- dijo.

-No estoy allí, me a surgido un imprevisto- dije.

-¿Dónde estás?- volvió a preguntar.

-En casa.

-Entonces voy hacia allí- dijo.

-No- respondí rápidamente-. No vengas, porque voy a salir.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde?- preguntó molesta.

-Al hospital.

-Oh, nene, ¿te pasó algo?- preguntó algo preocupada.

-No, pero Bella está enferma...-

-¿Bella? ¿La amiga de tu hermana? ¿La sosa que no sabe vestirse?

Me molestó que hablase así de ella.

-Tanya...- la advertí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora vas a convertírte en su protector? Además, todavía no me has dicho que haces con ella.

-Ya dije que está muy enferma, y he sido un imbécil con ella.

-¿Y?- se quejó-. ¿Osea que no estás conmigo, solo porque ella está enferma?- preguntó molesta.

-Sí, ella me necesita.

-Oh vamos Edward, ¿desde cuanto ella te importa?- preguntó enfadada-. Además, alejate de los gérmenes, si te pega lo que tenga...

-Tanya...- la advertí cortándola. La paciencia se me estaba acabando.

-Mira Eddy, si no estás aquí en diez minutos lo nuestro se acaba- dijo decidida.

-Entonces te ahorraré la espera. Hemos acabado- dije y corté la llamada.

Toda mi atención volvió a Bella, que empezó a removerse.

-¿Dónde...?- preguntó con voz débil.

-Tranquila- dije y ella terminó de abrir los ojos y me vio.

-¿Qué?- rápidamente se quiso levantar al ver en las condiciones que estaba.

-No, no- la paré-. No te muevas. Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y no sabemos los daños, además, tienes fiebre, y tenémos que bajártela.

-Pero...

-Lo siento- dije. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba mi imagen de chulo con alguién que no fuera Alice-. Siento haber sido un idiota precisamente hoy, que estás tan enferma.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Al momento de marcharte escuché un golpe y te vi en el suelo. Creía que te habías tropezado, pero cuando me acerqué y vi que no te movías me asusté mucho. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que algo no iba bien.

-Estaba muy mareada- murmuró.

-¿Por qué fuiste a clase si estábas enferma?- pregunté algo molesto.

-Tenía que hacer un exámen muy importante, pero no sirvió de nada. No pude recodar nada por el dolor de cabeza- suspiró.

-¿Alguién más sabía que estabas enferma?- si Alice lo sabía hablaría muy seriamente con ella después.

-No, mi padre se fue rápido esta mañana, y tampoco es que sea muy observador- se encogió de hombros-. Y no pasé más de dos minutos con los chicos, así que tampoco se dieron cuenta.

-Por eso no fuiste a la cafetería- entendí.

-Necesitaba tranquilidad y estudiar.

-¿Entonces no comíste?- pregunté y ella agachó la mirada.

-La verdad es que llevo sin comer desde el viernes- susurró y abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- pregunté molesto. Entonces la comprensión me llegó-. ¿Es por lo que te dije el otro día?- si no había estado comiendo por mi culpa... jamás me lo perdonaría.

-No, no tiene nada que ver- dijo.

-No te creo- entrecerré los ojos.

-Pues es verdad. La culpa la tiene ese estúpido exámen- suspiró-. Cuando estoy nerviosa no puedo comer nada.

-¿Y tu padre te permíte que no te alimentes?

-No lo sabe. Salió de pesca todo el fin de semana- dijo-. Edward.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo salir de aquí? Tengo frío- dijo y un escalofrío la recorrió.

Miré mi reloj y vi que ya había pasado el tiempo.

-Sí- dije-. Si te suelto ¿te puedes sostener? Tengo que coger la toalla.

-Creo que si- dijo y se agarró del borde de la bañera.

Cuando me aseguré de que no se caería, me levanté y cogí la toalla que había dejado antes encima del lavabo. Me acerqué a Bella y la ayudé a ponerse en pie.

-Por favor no me mires- suplicó sonrojada.

-Ya te vi antes cuando te desvestí- dije y ella se puso más roja.

-Pero antes no estaba consciente- dijo y sonreí mientras la tapaba con la toalla. La cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama-. No, no, mojaré la cama.

-No importa- dije dejándola sentada.

-Pero quizás a tu madre si- dijo.

-Es mi cama, así que yo decido, y he decidido que te quedes ahí sentada.

-Está bien- suspiró.

-Iré por hielo para el golpe- dije y salí de la habitación.

Justo cuando llegué a la cocina, Esme entró con una bolsa.

-Edward, ¿cómo está?- me preguntó.

-Creo que le ha bajado algo la fiebre- dije sacando el hielo y envolviéndolo en un paño.

-Charlie no puede venir hasta las ocho, pero me dio la llave para que pudiera coger la ropa de Bella.

-Entonces será mejor que se cambie rápido- dije y cogí la bolsa que había dejado encima de la encimera-. Yo se la llevaré- sin esperar respuesta volví a mi habitación. Bella estaba tenía la espalda apoyada en el colchón-. Te he traído ropa seca- dijo bajito para no asustarla.

-Gracias- se levantó despacito y se llevó la mano a la frente-. Oh- frunció el ceño.

-¿Te duele?- pregunté.

-Sí, es como si me fuera a estallar, además del golpe- se quejó.

-Cámbiate de ropa y así te pondré el hielo. En un rato irémos al hospital.

-¿Al hospital?- preguntó.

-Sí, ya te dije que no sabíams los daños del golpe, así que te tienen que revisar- la expliqué.

-Odio los hospitales- se quejó.

-Pues lo siento, pero es lo que hay- dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Voy a dejarte para que puedas cambiarte. Estaré detrás de la puerta. Cuando acabes llámame- dije y ella asintió

Me giré y salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, quedándome pegado a ella para escuchar cuando Bella me llamase.

Unos minutos después escuché un susurro.

-Edward- dijo y entré.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama con un vaquero, una camisea azul, y un jersey de lana azul oscuro.

-Vamos a ver ese golpe- dije cogiendo el hielo que estaba encima de la mesilla-. Túmbate- dije y ella lo hizo. Me me agaché para quedar a su altura y vi que el huevo se había hecho más grande. Con cuidado coloqué la bolsa de hielo encima del golpe.

-Oh- frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero es necesario- dije.

Entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron y fue como si lo demás no existiera a nuestro alrededor. La habitación desapareció, y solo estabamos nosotros, mirándonos a los ojos.

De repente unos golpecitos en la puerta sonaron y nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja.

-Edward- Carlisle entró directamente-. Ya está todo listo para marchárnos.

-Muy bien- contesté dejando el hielo encima de la mesa otra vez.

-Bella ¿como te sientes?

-Si te digo la verdad... horrible- suspiró.

-Tranquila, vamos al hospital y te revisaré- dijo y ella asintió.

Con cuidado de fue incorporándo en la cama. Estaba casi levantada, cuando las rodillas se le doblaron y volvió a caer sentada.

-Oh- colocó una mano en su frente apretando los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté nervioso.

-Estoy algo mareada- murmuró.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte- dije y la cogí en brazos.

-No, suéltame, yo puedo bajar- se quejó.

-Oh, sí, seguro- rodé los ojos y salí de la habitación con ella en brazos.

Cuando vio que estaba segura entre mis brazos, y que no la iba a soltar, se relajó y colocó su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Llegámos al coche, dónde Carlisle y Esme ya estaban subidos, y Sam esperaba al lado de la puerta de detrás. En cuanto me vio, la abrió.

-Yo puedo subir. Gracias- dijo Bella, y la bajé, asegurándome de que no se caería. Se sentó y yo lo hice a su lado.

-Sam, cuando lleguen mis hermanos, avísalos de donde estamos- le dije a Sam.

-Sí, señor- respondió y cerró la puerta y Bella se estremeció.

-Ven- dije y pasé el brazo por sus hombros y coloqué su cabeza en mi hombro.

Mientras que hacíamos el viaje al hospital en silencio, no pude quitar mi vista de su cara. A pesar de estar enferma, seguía siendo preciosa, y más ahora, que estaba dormida en mi hombro.

Carlisle paró el coche. Levanté la mirada y vi que habíamos llegado al hospital.

**Hola! Se suponía que esta semana iba a subir un nuevo capitulo de #QHPSVTP, pero éste ya lo tenía prácticamente hecho desde que subí el capitulo anterior, así que no vi porque no subirlo ya. Jajaja. Quizás actualice durante la semana un nuevo capitulo de #QHPSVTP. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Edward poco a poco se va ablandando, y más con una Bella totalmente delicada y enferma. XD**

**Me gustaría que me dijérais siempre, que es lo que os gusta y lo que no, de los capitulos, o si os gustaría que algo en particular pasara en el siguiente. Ya sabéis que acepto peticiones, así que si lo que pidáis me viene bien para el capitulo, lo meto.**

**Gracias a todas por leer mi historia, y dejarme siempre reviews =) Sois las majores.**

**(NiCullenRoBri): Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Tranquila, este Edward poco a poco se irá dando cuenta de que tiene que dejar de ser tan estúpido. Besitos =)**

**Ya sabéis que sois más que bienvenidas a mi grupo de facebook: **_**EML-Fanfiction**_**, dónde pondré adelantos de los capitulos, imágenes, fechas orientativas de cada historia... Y también para que me comentéis cualquier cosa que queráis de los capitulos de manera más directa. También podéis agregarme a mi perfil del facebook, dónde también subo imágenes de la saga: **_**Eli MusicLove. **_**Y si necesitáis una **_**Beta, **_**contar conmigo. =)**

** www. facebook #!/ groups /293609454135333/ (Obviamente sin espacios) XD**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis, y por meteros semejante biblia XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: El pasado siempre vuelve.**

EDWARD:

Mientras que Carlisle se llevaba a Bella para hacerle algunas pruebas, Esme y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera para esperar.

-Verás como no es nada- me dijo Esme y no respondí nada.

No quería que viera que en verdad me preocupaba por Bella, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

Una hora después Carlisle volvió.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Esme.

-Ahora está descansando en una habitación. Las pruebas del golpe han salido bien. No se hizo nada, y solo tiene una gripe fuerte. Unos días en la cama tomándose la medicina y estará como nueva- dijo y yo suspiré tranquilo.

-¿Y el desmayo?- preguntó Esme.

-Por no comer. Al parecer llevaba varios días sin hacerlo por un exámen- explicó Carlisle-. Edward, ¿tú sabías eso?

-Sí, me lo dijo cuando despertó.

-¿Y por qué no le diste algo de comer?- preguntó serio.

-No me dio tiempo- me excusé y él suspiró.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no entras a verla mientras que yo aviso a tus hermanos?- me dijo Esme y asentí.

-Está en la segunda planta. Habitación 101- dijo Carlisle y sin más palabras fui al acensor.

Cuando llegué a su habitación, di unos golpecitos y entré.

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama conectada al suero que estaba detrás de ella y el holter sonaba marcando sus latidos.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella y me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama.

-Hola- me dio una sonrisa cansada.

-No quería despertarte.

-No pasa nada. He dormido mucho.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que mejor. Ya no me duele la cabeza- dijo tocándose el golpe.

-Carlisle dice que no te hiciste nada- comenté-. Y de lo otro es una gripe fuerte. Solo tienes que tomarte los medicamentos y estar en la cama unos días.

-Yo ya sabía que no tenía nada- dijo.

-Bueno, pero es mejor asegurarse- dije y unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Bella y la puerta se abrió y entraron mis hermanos y mis cuñados.

-Hola, Bells- saludó Alice mientras que los demás la seguían en fila india.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Emmett.

-Estoy bien, una simple gripe- sonrió-. Lo que pasa es que aquí- me señaló-, el amigo, es un exagerado.

-No, te diste un golpe en la cabeza y estuviste mucho tiempo inconsciente, teníamos que descartar cualquier cosa- me excuse.

-Oh, Edward... ¿estábas preocupado?- preguntó Emmett con burla.

-Eh..., no, claro que no- dije rápidamente.

-Ya...- Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Chicos- Carlisle entró en la habitación-, creo que deberíais salir para dejar a Bella descansar.

-Adiós, Bella- todos le dieron un abrazo y le prometieron que le cogerían los apuntes.

Cuando iba a marcharme, Bella me cogió de la mano y la corriente volvió a atravesarme.

-Edward- me giré y la vi mirando nuestras manos con las mejillas rojas-. Que... quería agra... agradecerte todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí.

-No tienes que hacerlo- dije.

-Si debo, si no me hubieras ayudado me hubiera quedado tirada en el suelo hasta a saber cuando- dijo.

-Siento haberte molestado precisamente hoy- me disculpé.

-Vaya- abrió los ojos-, el gran Edward Cullen se está disculpando conmigo.

-No te acostumbres- le dije volviendo a ser el creído de antes-. Ya nos veremos por ahí, cuando estés recuperada. No esperes que porque te haya ayudado hoy vamos a ser amigos.

-Tranquilo, que no lo esperaba- dijo enfadada.

-¿Entonces lo querías?- pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo levantando la voz y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Ella enferma y yo diciendo tonterías.

-Será mejor que me marche, tienes que descansar- dije soltándo su mano.

-Hasta luego- susurró cerrando los ojos y salí de la habitación.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_Un mes después..._

BELLA:

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad desde que salí del hospital totalmente recuperada; bueno, no todo, ya que al parecer, Tanya y Edward ya no estaban juntos, aunque ella no dejaba de perseguirlo por todos lados y en cualquier oportunidad se colgaba de su cuello. Las únicas veces que los veía juntos y que Edward no se apartara, era cuando había cámaras cerca.

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, pero rumores no faltaban, por eso cuando los médios de comunicación les mencionaba alguno, ellos los desmentían diciendo que estaban bien, y que su relación ahora era complicada por los estudios. Ninguno de los dos había confirmado que ya no eran pareja.

Tanya se había aliado con Jessica y Lauren, así que en cada oportunidad que tenían me miraban mal, me tiraban los libros al suelo, o me empujaban. No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento. Vale que nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, pero desde que ya no estaba con Edward me hacía la vida imposible. Eso por supuesto no lo sabía ninguno de mis amigos, o al menos yo nunca se lo había contado y ellos tampoco lo mencionaron, y yo no iba a hacerlo. Yo misma podía manejarlo.

Era tarde cuando terminé de hacer el trabajo de literatura. Había tenido que quedarme después de clase para hacer un trabajo que era muy importante, y al parecer me había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba.

Rápidamente dejé el libro en su sitio, guardé mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca. Los pasillos estaban oscuros, y lo único que los iluminaba eran las pequeñas luces de emergencia.

Iba a doblar la esquina cuando escuché unos pasos. Se suponía que no había nadie en el instituto.

-Hola cariño- escuché una voz que pensé que no volvería a oír jamás-. ¿Qué pasa nena, no vas a darme la bienvenida?- preguntó burlón y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Lentamente me giré y le vi, bueno, medio le vi, porque con la oscuridad casi no se le distinguía la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté temerosa.

-He venido a buscar a mi chica- dijo acercándose. Instintivamente retrocedí y choqué con la pared-. ¿Qué haces nena?, no te alejes. He hecho un largo viaje para estar contigo.

-Pues ya puedes venir por donde has venido, no quiero verte- le dije enfadada.

-Oh, claro que sí, yo sé que todavía me quieres.

-¿Cómo?- levanté las cejas sorprendida.

-Pues eso nena, que sé que aún no me has olvidado.

-Mira Jacob, he sido muy feliz hasta que has aparecido aquí, así que ya puedes marcharte- dije enfadada. Iba a pasar por su lado, cuando me cogió por los hombros y me empotró contra la pared.

-Verás nena, he hecho un largo viaje para recuperarte, y ahora que estoy aquí no pienso dejarte escapar, ¿entendido?- dijo con voz amenazante.

-Jacob, me haces daño- dije con voz temblorosa.

-Vamos a ser felices nena- dijo y me agarró del cuello mientras acercaba su cara a la mía para besarme. Focejeé con él, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Jacob apretaba más su agarre.

-Jacob... no puedo respirar- susurré.

-¡Eh!- alguién gritó, y Jacob me soltó rápidamente.

-Ni una palabra nena- dijo amenazante.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Edward-. Bella, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó mirándome.

-Nada, solo charlaba con mi novia, ahora si no te importa...- hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera-, nos gustaría algo de intimidad- cuando dijo eso no pude evitar mi cara de terror.

-Pues siento mucho interrumpir, pero necesito llevarme a Bella- dijo Edward.

-No creo que eso sea posible, he hecho un largo viaje para estar con mi novia- cada vez que decía mi novia se notaba la posesión en sus palabras.

-Creo que tendrás que dejar tus planes para otro momento, porque nosotros ya habíamos quedado para hacer un trabajo- dijo tan convencido, que hasta yo me lo creí-. Es muy importante.

-Muy bien- Jacob gruñó-. Mañana nos veremos nena- dijo y se acercó para besarme, pero pude girar la cabeza para que sus labios dieran en mi mejilla. Él bufó y se fue.

Cuando le perdí de vista me deslicé por la pared suspirando aliviada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward agachándose.

-Sí- susurré. El corazón se me iba a salir.

-¿Quién era ese?

-Nadie, no es nadie- dije susurrando.

Edward frunció el ceño y se levantó para después extender su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunté.

-Estaba en la cancha de baloncesto haciendo unos tiros. El entrenador cree que no me esfuero lo suficiente y me hizo quedarme después de clase- rodó los ojos.

-Gracias por todo, pero tengo que irme. Se me ha hecho muy tarde...

-Mi hermana te trajo hoy, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí.

-Ven, yo te llevo a casa.

-Eh..., no creo que sea lo mejor, a Tanya no le va a gustar y...

-¿Tanya?, yo más bien diría que te preocupa lo que piense el musculitos.

-Me da igual lo que él diga- dije enfadada.

-Entonces no pongas a Tanya como excusa y dime que pasa.

-No pasa nada- dije rápidamente.

-Entonces vámonos- me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta un enorme coche oscuro-. Sam- un hombre-armario vestido de negro, con gafas de sol salió del coche-. Llévanos a la casa del jefe Swan- dijo mientras nos abría la puerta del coche.

-Sí, señor- dijo y la cerró cuando estuvimos dentro.

El tal Sam era alguien intimidante.

-¿Es tu chofer?- pregunté bajito.

-Sí, y mi guardaespaldas.

-¿En serio?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, le necesito cuando la prensa se amontona a mi alrededor.

-Oh, por eso su tamaño- dije más para mí misma.

-Sí- rió-, es bastante grande. Los cámaras evitan acercarse al él.

-No me extraña- dije divertida.

-Bella- me llamó más serio-. ¿Quién era ese tal Jacob?- volvió a preguntarme.

-Nadie- fruncí el ceño.

-Pues no lo parecía. Más bien diría que era alguién que te tiene mucha confianza.

-Te equivocas. Lo que pasa es que es un idiota que se toma muchas libertades.

-Señor, hemos llegado- dijo Sam parando el coche.

-Gracias por traerme- dije y salí rápidamente del coche sin darle tiempo a Sam a que abriera mi puerta-. Adiós- me despedí y corrí hasta llegar a mi habitación.

En cuanto me tiré a la cama no pude evitar llorar.

El pasado había vuelto para atormentarme.

Todos pensaban que la única razón por la que decidí venir a vivir con mi padre, era porque mi madre y Phil tenían que viajar mucho; pero había otra razón detrás de eso.

Jacob había sido alguién muy importante en mi vida.

Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, ya que su madre y la mía eran amigas, así que crecimos juntos. En el colegio siempre nos ayudámos con los deberes, y con el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Pero él cambió cuando pasamos al instituto. Según pasaron los años se fue haciendo más posesivo. Cada vez que un chico se acercaba a mí, él venía corriendo y lo amenazaba o le daba miradas asesinas.

Un año antes de que me mudara a Forks, me confesó que siempre había estado enamorado de mí, y aunque al principio no acepté, unas semanas después acabé siendo su novia; pero eso empeoró todo.

Jacob no se separaba de mí. Era como mi sombra, y era todavía más posesivo; además de que empezó a ser violento.

Si cuando eramos amigos no dejaba que ningún chico se me acercara, en el momento en el que me hice su novia ningún chico podía mirarme. Por su culpa perdí a muchos amigos.

Unos meses antes de mudarme, teníamos que entregar un trabajo que había que hacer por parejas, y mi compañero de mesa me preguntó si lo quería hacer con él y acepté. Nathan era un chico que me caía muy bien, y era divertido. Esa clase se me pasaba rápida gracias a él y a veces salíamos con más compañeros al cine o a la discoteca. Jacob por supuesto no lo sabía si no se pondría furioso.

Cuando sonó el timbre, hablamos sobre dónde quedaríamos, y cuando se iba a marchar, recordé que era su cumpleaños, así que le abracé y le di dos besos en las mejillas mientras le felicitaba, pero entonces Jacob me apartó de él de un empujón haciendo que me clavara el borde de la mesa en la espalda y empezó a gritarle a Nathan que qué hacia con su novia, y que no tenía ningún derecho a tocarme y un montón de bobadas sin sentido.

Cuando Jacob se cansó de gritar empezó a pegarle. El pobre Nathan no entendía nada, y yo tampoco. Lo único que podía hacer era defenderse de los golpes del bestía del que era mi novio.

Intenté separarlos en varias ocasiones pero solo conseguí golpes y empujones por parte de Jacob. Menos mal que poco después llegó el profesor y consiguió separarlos para que se llevaran a Nathan a la enfermería con la ceja, el labio y el pómulo abierto y varios golpes en las costillas.

A Jacob le expulsaron una semana, y yo me salté esa última clase.

Después de que el timbre de la última clase sonara, Jacob y yo empezamos a discutir en su coche. Él me reprochaba diciendo que yo era una buscona, y que coqueteaba con todos, y que por mi culpa le habían expulsado. Yo intentaba que entrase en razón. ¡Por Dios! Nathan era gay.

Después de un buen rato de insultos hacia mí, bastantes ofensivos, le di una bofetada, y él me miró de una manera tan furiosa que me dio miedo de verdad. Quise alejarme, pero Jacob me agarró del brazo y me dio con el dorso de la mano en la mejilla haciendo que mi cabeza rebotara en el reposa cabezas del asiento. Me partió el labio superior con su anillo.

Él intentó pedirme perdón durante varios días. Me compró bombones, flores, peluches, me escribió cartas, sms..., pero le ignoré totalmente.

Mi madre no se enteró que Jacob fue el que me partió el labio, ya que cuando lo vio le dije que me había caído, y se lo creyó, porque era algo muy normal en mí. Ella pensaba que estabamos teniendo una pelea de enamorados y que pronto se nos pasaría, pero yo sabía que eso no pasaría, y tampoco quería que pasara. Jacob había cruzado la línea y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Así que cuando vi la oportunidad de irme me fui. No quería saber nada de él, y antes de irme le dejé muy claro que no quería volver a verle, pero al parecer no le quedó tan claro como pensaba, porque había vuelto.

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado con Jacob. Ni mis padres, ni mis amigos; y esperaba que siguiera siendo así. No me gustaba que me vieran débil, y con Jacob lo era.

Solo yo, y unos pocos desafortunados habíamos visto el lado violento de Jacob, y definitivamente era algo que no quería volver a ver.

**Hola! ¿Qué os a parecido el secreto que lleva Bella a cuestas? Jacob a aparecido y no de la mejor manera...**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentáis, me agregáis a favoritos, me seguís y me leéis. Sois las mejores lectoras. ^^**

**(NiCullenRoBri): Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo Nicole. Tranquila que este Edward poco a poco se dará cuenta de que no puede ser así de estúpido. XD**

**(Naklie Robsten): Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Sí, Edward tenía que dejar esa fachada de idiota para cuidar de Bella, si no... pobre... Y bueno, Tanya en insoportable, y ya se a visto en este capitulo, ahora quiere hacerle la vida imposible a Bella porque la culpa de todo, pero bueno, ya veremos que pasará...**

**(Isabel McCarty M): Me alegra que te guste la historia. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Me encanta cuando Bella le pone en su sitio jaja. Gracias por el consejo de publicar la historia en FFAD, pero no sé que es eso, así que si en tu próximo review me explicas que es te lo agradecería mucho, y ya miraría si la publico ahí o no. XD Bueno, como ves, Edward es suficiente tonto como para salir con Tanya, pero también estaba con ella por algo meramente publicitario. Él solo la quería para tener sexo, pero Tanya es la que se hace las películas en la cabeza y se creé que la quiere. Y bueno, sobre cuando Bella estuvo enferma, aunque al principio estaba siendo un capullo, menos mal que se dio cuenta que Bella estaba mala y pudo recapacitar y se preocupó por cuidarla, aunque lo niegue jaja**

**Ya sabéis que sois más que bienvenidas a mi grupo de Facebook **_**EML-Fanfiction, **_**dónde encontraréis fotos de los capitulos, fechas orientativas de actualización, y adelantos de los capitulos. Allí podréis contarme o preguntarme todo lo que queráis. Y si véis fotos que os recuerden a los capitulos podéis ponerlas. Y bueno, si necesitáis una **_**Beta,**_** contar conmigo. Me avisáis por privados por el facebook, por el grupo, o por aquí y ya nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Confesiones.**

EDWARD:

Me encontraba en biología, la clase que compartía con Bella y no conseguía sacarme de la cabeza aquel chico que la acorraló el otro día.

Hacía unos días había tenido que quedarme después de clase para practicar unos tiros, ya que el profesor decía que no me esforzaba lo suficiente. Creo que insinuó que era un niño mimando por ser famoso. Pero bueno, acepté. Tampoco era algo que me desagradaba. Al contrario, me gustaba mucho el baloncesto, y un poco de práctica siempre venía bien.

El caso es que cuando salí del gimnasio escuché voces y eso era extraño, ya que era bastante tarde y no tendría que haber nadie, salvo los de mantenimiento y poco más.

Según me acerqué al lugar de donde venían las voces, pude distinguir a un chico musculoso y una chica mucho más pequeña que él. La tenía acorralada contra la pared, y por los movimeintos de ella, no parecía muy cómoda con la situación, así que les llamé la atención.

Flash Back:

-¡Eh!- grité y el chico se separó rápidamente. Lo poco que pude alcanzar a ver es que la tenía agarrada del cuello. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca vi que la chica era Bella, y en su mirada había miedo-. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Nada, solo charlaba con mi novia, ahora si no te importa...- hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me fuera, cosa que no iba a pasar, al menos sin Bella-, nos gustaría algo de intimidad- la cara de Bella era de terror, así que decidí improvisar.

-Pues siento mucho interrumpir, pero necesito llevarme a Bella- daba gracias a ser buen actor.

-No creo que eso sea posible, he hecho un largo viaje para estar con mi novia- cada vez que decía "mi novia", se notaba la posesión en sus palabras.

-Creo que tendrás que dejar tus planes para otro momento, porque nosotros ya habíamos quedado para hacer un trabajo. Es muy importante- dije totalmente serio.

-Muy bien- gruñó el musculitos-. Mañana nos veremos nena- se acercó a ella para besarla, pero Bella giró la cara y solo le besó la mejilla, cosa que a él le molestó.

Después de eso se fue y Bella se deslizó por la pared. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y me agaché a su altura.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- susurró, pero yo no la veía muy bien. Estaba algo pálida y tenía la respiración agitada.

-¿Quién era ese?

-Nadie, no es nadie- susurró.

Fruncí el ceño, ya que no la creía, pero tampoco era nadie para que me contara sus secretos, así que me levanté y le afrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cuando se puso en pie.

-Estaba en la cancha de baloncesto haciendo unos tiros. El entrenador cree que no me esfuerzo lo suficinte y me hizo quedarme después de clase- rodé los ojos.

-Gracias por todo, pero tengo que irme. Se me ha hecho muy tarde...

-Mi hermana te trajo hoy, ¿verdad?- pregunté.

-Sí.

-Ven, yo te llevo a casa.

-Eh..., no creo que sea lo mejor, a Tanya no le va a gustar y...

-¿Tanya?, yo más bien diría que te preocupa lo que piense el musculitos- dije con voz burlona. Sabía que Tanya era solo una excusa ya que todos sabían que ya no estabamos juntos.

-Me da igual lo que él diga- dijo enfadada.

-Entonces no pongas a Tanya como excusa y dime que pasa.

-No pasa nada- dijo rápidamente.

-Entonces vámonos- la cogí de la mano y la arrastré hasta mi coche-. Sam- llamé a mi guardaespaldas y él al instante salió del coche-. Llévanos a la casa del jefe Swan- dije mientras que él nos abría la puerta del coche.

-Sí, señor- dijo y la cerró cuando estuvimos dentro.

-¿Es tu chofer?- preguntó Bella bajito.

-Sí, y mi guardaespaldas.

-¿En serio?- parecía sorprendida.

-Sí, le necesito cuando la prensa se amontona a mi alrededor- esos momentos eran de lo más agobiantes. Si no fuera por Sam ya me habrían comido los cámaras y las fans.

-Oh, por eso su tamaño- dijo más para sí misma.

-Sí-reí-, es bastante grande. Los cámaras evitan acercarse a él.

-No me extraña- dijo divertida.

-Bella- la llamé más serio-. ¿Quién era ese tal Jacob?- volví a preguntar. No podía quitarme de la cabeza como los había encontrado. Ese chico no me daba buena espina.

Sabía su nombre porque había escuchado por la mañana de que había un nuevo estudiante, y por las descripciones que daban las chicas, imaginaba que era él, y no me equivoqué, ya que Bella no negó que ese fuera su nombre.

-Nadie- frunció el ceño.

-Pues no lo parecía. Más bien diría que era alguién que te tiene mucha confianza.

-Te equivocas. Lo que pasa es que es un idiota que se toma muchas libertades- parecía muy molesta.

-Señor, hemos llegado- dijo Sam parando el coche.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo y salió rápidamente del coche-. Adiós- se despidió y corrió hasta su casa.

-Vamos a casa Sam- dije con un suspiro y el coche se puso en marcha.

Fin del Flash Back.

La voz del profesor me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Señor Cullen.

-¿Sí?- pregunté distraido.

-Mi clase no es para que usted se duerma- me regañó.

-Perdón.

El profesor se giró y continuó explicando.

Desde ese día había encontrado a Bella más triste, y estaba casi seguro de que la llegada del musculitos tenía algo que ver. Tenía más que claro que él no era de su agrado.

Cuando sonó el timbre recogí mis cosas y salí detrás de Bella que fue hacia su taquilla.

Estabamos por llegar cuando al otro lado del pasillo vi al musculitos, y ella también lo debió de ver, ya que paró en seco y dio un paso atrás.

Jacob cuando vio sus intenciones apresuró el paso y Bella se giró totalmente y se fue deprisa hacia el ascensor.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

BELLA:

Desde que Jacob había ingresado en el instituto de Forks, se había convertido en la nueva noticia. Todas las chicas estaban entusiasmadas con tener a un nuevo chico en el insituto, además de que todas decían que era irresistible.

Al contrario de las demás, yo cada vez que le veía de lejos hacía todo lo posible por no cruzármelo.

Llamadme cobarde; pero no pensaba volver a sufrir sus abusos, por eso, en cuanto lo vi al salir de biología, me di la vuelta y me fui hacia el ascensor lo más rápido posible.

Di al botón y esperé impacientemente a que las puertas se abrieran, a la vez que miraba por si llegaba Jacob, y cada vez le veía más cerca. Cuando al fín se abrieron, entré rápidamente y di el botón de la segunda planta, pero justo cuando se iban a cerrar, Jacob metió la mano entre ellas y entró.

Automáticamente me pegué a la esquina más alejada.

-Hola nena. Por fin estamos a solas- dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?- pregunté molesta.

Jacob apretó un botón y el ascensor de detuvo.

-Pues estar contigo nena, ¿qué otra cosa voy a querer?- preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ti, ¿cómo te lo tengo que decir? Déjame en paz.

-A mí me da igual lo que tú digas, aquí lo que vale es mi palabra, y yo digo que quiero estar contigo, te guste o no- dijo amenazante enfrente de mí.

-¿Sabes que mi padre es el...?

-Jefe de policia- me cortó aburrido-. Sí, un hombre muy simpático. Lo conocí ayer.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y cómo es eso de que lo conociste ayer?

-¿Tengo que recordarte que fuímos amigos desde siempre? Tú me lo contabas todo, y bueno lo conocí ayer; fui a hacerle una visita a la comisaria.

-¿Para qué?- pregunté con miedo.

-Oh, bueno nena, tenía que conocer a mi suegro- dijo burlón.

-Tú y yo no somos nada- dije entre dientes.

-Te equivocas. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes? La única palabra que vale aquí es la mía- volvió a repetir-. Y volviendo al tema de tu padre... Se mostró bastante contento al saber que me tenías a mí en tu vida, sobretodo cuando le dije quién eran mis padres. ¿Sabías que ellos fueron al insituto juntos?- no me dio tiempo a responder-. Pues sí, los cuatro fueron grandes amigos, y tu padre está encantado de saber que el hijo de su mejor amigo está saliendo con su hija.

-No estará tan encantado cuando sepa la clase de persona en la que te has convertido- le amenacé.

-Oh, bueno, y no lo sabrá- se encogió de hombros-. A menos que quieras que le pase algo a él, a tu madre o a tus amigitos- abrí los ojos asustada-. ¿O quizás te dolería más si toco a ese actorcito?

-Alejate de ellos- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sí tu me desobedeces...- pegó su cuerpo totalmente al mío, empotrándome contra la pared, mientras me agarraba fuertemente de los brazos. Seguro me dejaría alguna marca-, a mí no me temblará la mano en hacerles algo- dijo amenazante-. Tengo dinero y contactos.

Para ese entonces mis lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

-Jacob- mi voz salió temblorosa-. Me haces daño- él sonrió y apretó más su agarre para después soltarme con un pequeño empujón.

Fue hacia los botones y volvió a apretar uno y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

Por suerte llegámos a la segunda planta rápidamente. No quería pasar ni un minuto más con él.

-Ya lo sabes nena- volvió a advertir y salió del ascensor.

Rápidamente salí y fui corriendo al baño, pero antes de llegar choqué con alguién.

-Pero mira que te gusta chocar conmigo- dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

-Yo...- susurré con voz ahogada por las lágrimas..

-¿Bella?- levanté la mirada.

Quería abrazarle, decirle todo lo que había pasado, que tenía miedo; pero no podía. Ni siquiera éramos amigos, y seguramente se burlaría de mí.

Tenía que alejarme de él, no quería nada le pasara, y si Jacob me veía con él, no sabía de lo que era capaz, así que di un paso atrás para esquivarle y seguí corriendo.

A lo lejos escuché como me llamaba, pero lo ignoré.

Entré en el baño y me encerré en el cubículo con cerrojo.

Con rábia me quité la chaqueta y vi las grandes marcas de sus manos en mis brazos que palpitaban de dolor.

Las piernas me temblaban por el miedo, así que resbalé por la pared hasta quedar sentada y poder abrazar mis rodillas y llorar.

Decir que tenía miedo era quedarse corto.

Estaba aterrorizada.

No sabía de que podía ser capaz Jacob, y aunque ya le había visto en varias peleas, no sabía cuál podía ser su límite.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

EDWARD:

Había visto como el musculitos había ido detrás de Bella hasta el ascensor. Mi intención había sido ir detrás de él, pero cuando llegué, las puertas ya se habían cerrado, así que corrí hacia las escaleras.

Me escondí detrás de una columna y esperé, pero el ascensor no se abría, y yo cada vez estaba más ansioso.

-Eddi- esa voz irritante me llamó.

-Tanya.

-Eddi ¿que haces aquí tan solito?- preguntó pasándo su dedo por mi pecho.

-Nada que te interese, así que si me haces el favor- hice un movimiento con el brazo para que continuara andando.

-Pero Eddi yo te estaba buscando- hizo un puchero bastante ridículo-, hace mucho que no estamos juntos y te echo de menos... Podríamos irnos a mi casa... ya sabes... a pasarlo bien.

-No gracias- dije simplemente y continué mirando el ascensor.

-Vamos Eddi, los dos lo pasábamos bien.

-He dicho que no Tanya- continué firme-. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- dije y me fui, pero justo cuando pasé por el ascensor las puertas se abrieron y Jacob salió.

Me alejé unos pasos, pero entonces alguién chocó conmigo.

-Pero mira que te gusta chocar conmigo- dije cuando la vi.

-Yo...- dijo Bella con voz ahogada.

-¿Bella?- levantó la cabeza y vi que sus ojos estaban rojos.

Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero se alejó corriendo y se metió en el baño. Intenté llamarla pero no paró, así que la seguí y entré en el baño que por suerte estaba vacio.

Todas las puertas estaban abiertas, salvo una, que era de dónde venían unos sollozos.

-Bella- llamé a la puerta-. Bella, soy Edward abreme- pedí pero no hubo respuesta-. Bella, por favor, abre la puerta- nada, lo único que escuchaba eran sus sollozos, así que me quité la mochila, entré en el cubículo que estaba al lado de donde estaba Bella, bajé la tapadera del váter y me subí en ella. Por suerte el muro de separación no era muy alto, así que no fue difícil coger impulso y subirme en él. Bella estaba pegada a la pared de enfrente llorando. Me senté encima del muro y bajé hasta el vater, que por suerte tenía la tapadera bajada. Cuando conseguí llegar al suelo me agaché a la altura de Bella-. Bells- la llamé y aparté el pelo de su cara, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de las marcas que tenía en sus brazos-. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese bestia?- pregunté con los dientes apretados; pero ella seguía sin responder. Lo único que hacía era llorar y temblar; incluso me atrevería a pensar que estaba en shock. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia.

Tenía que sacarla de aquí, pero no ahora; debía esperar a que todos estuvieran en clase, si no nos verían y se armaría un jaleo.

Miré la hora y quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara la clase. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que todos estuvieran dentro y así poder salir con ella.

Mientras que esperaba llamé a Sam.

-¿Señor?- respondió rápidamente.

-Sam, necesito que vengas y dejes el coche en la entrada. Salgo con Bella en 3 minutos.

-Enseguida- dijo y colgué.

Miré a Bella que seguía en la misma posición con la que la había encontrado, y no podía dejar de preguntarme que sería lo que habría ocurrido, y si alguién más sabría sobre esto.

Quizás mi hermana sabía quién era ese tal Jacob. Cuando llegara a casa la preguntaría.

Volví a mirar la hora, y vi que ya era la hora.

-Voy a llevarte a casa- la susurré al oído.

Me levanté, abrí la puerta y volví a agacharme para poder cogerla en brazos. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

Con cuidado salimos del baño y la llevé hasta el coche, que estaba a la entrada del instituto tal y como había pedido.

Sam cuando me vio abrió al puerta trasera del coche y me ayudó a meter dentro a Bella.

-Ahora vuelvo- dije y entré corriendo y volví al baño para coger nuestras mochilas. Cuando las tuve volví al coche y entré atrás con Bella-. Llévame a casa del jefe Swan- dije y el coche se puso en marcha.

Miré a Bella y vi que se había quedado dormida con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Las limpié con mis dedos.

Cuando el coche paró, Sam salió para ayudarme a sacar a Bella.

Su padre no había llegado así que antes de cogerla busqué en sus bolsillos las llaves, y cuando las encontré la sacamos del coche. Le di las llaves a Sam mientras sujetaba nuestras mochilas y abrió la puerta.

Su casa era pequeña, pero muy limpia, y se podía sentir en el ambiente que era un hogar.

-Ve a casa, cuando te necesite te llamo- dije y el asintió. Dejó las llaves encima de la mesa del salón, las mochilas en el sofá y se fue.

Llevé a Bella arriba y busqué su habitación, cosa que no me llevó mucho, ya que en la planta de arriba solo había tres habitaciones: el baño, la habitación de su padre y la de ella.

Entré en su habitación y la dejé encima de la cama.

Sabía que tendríamos problemas por habernos saltado las dos últimas clases, pero esto era mucho más importante.

Aún no sabía que le contaría al jefe Swan cuando llegara y viera el estado de su hija si no había mejorado; ni que le contaría a mis padres cuando supieran que me había saltado dos clases, pero ya pensaría en algo. Después de todo soy el mejor actor del momento.

Bella seguía totalmente dormida así que me permití mirar a mi alrededor, y vi que su habitación era femenina, pero no de una manera explosiva, como era la habitación de Alice.

Tenía un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador del año la piedra, varios papeles con apuntes del instituto, una lámpara de estudio y una silla.

En la pared, delante del escritorio, tenía un corcho con fotos con Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. También había fotos con su padre y la que suponía que era su madre, en un lugar más soleado que Forks. Tenía también el horario del instituto y los exámenes que tendría, y algunas cosas más.

Y un poco más arriba había dos estanterías repletas de libros, adornos y alguna foto de ella de cuando era más pequeña...

En frente del escritorio estaba su cama y una mesilla de noche con una lámpara, un despertador digital y un libro de Romeo y Julieta. Y encima del cabecero tenía dos cuadros. Uno tenía un paisaje y el otro dos lobos. Y en el suelo había una alfombra de color azul cielo.

Al otro lado de la cama estaba la ventana y debajo de ésta tenía una mecedora de madera que parecía muy antigua.

Y en la misma pared del escritorio tenía un armario de dos puertas y con cuatro pequeños cajones debajo. Una de las puertas tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color entre azul claro y morado, y hacían juego con la colcha de la cama y las cortinas de la ventana.

Volví mi vista a Bella y vi que estaba temblando un poco, así que la moví un poco para poder deshacer la cama y meterla dentro, pero antes la saqué las zapatillas. Cuando estuvo arropada se relajó.

Miré el reloj de la mesilla y vi que ya había acabado la quinta clase, así que decidí mandarle un whatsapp a Alice para que no me esperase.

_Yo: Alice no me esperes hoy, ya me he marchado._

_Duende: ¿Tan pronto, por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

Mi hermana siempre tan intuitiva y cotilla.

_Yo: No ha pasado nada, solo me ha saltado las clases._

_Duende: Vale, ¿has visto a Bella antes de irte? No ha venido a esta clase._

_Yo: No, pero seguro que está por ahí, quizás le a dado la vena rebelde :P_

_Duende: Como se nota que no la conoces._

_Yo: Alice no le comentes nada a Esme y Carlisle, cuando llegue el momento yo hablaré con ellos._

_Duende: Estás muy raro, pero vale. Te dejo que tengo que entrar a clase :*_

Después de eso bajé a la cocina y preparé unos macarrones con tomate y salchichas.

No era un plato muy complicado, y era de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer.

Cuando estuvo todo listo coloqué en una bandeja los dos platos, los cubiertos, servilletas y dos vasos con agua; y subí a la habitación de Bella.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesilla y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Bella- la removí por el hombro-. Bella- volví a moverla y ella se removió y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó confundida-. ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- preguntó confundida y se sentó de repente-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas?- pregunté y ella negó.

-Te cruzaste con musculitos en el ascensor y cuando saliste chocamos, te fuiste al baño y te encerraste a llorar. Como no me respondías me salté el muro y te saqué de allí, pero en el coche te quedaste dormida- le conté.

-Oh, dios- gimió. Supongo que recordó todo.

-Bella, he preparado la comida, mejor comemos y después hablamos.

-¿La has hecho tú?

-Sí- dije poniendo la bandeja en sus piernas. Cogí mi plato y los vasos los dejé encima de la mesilla.

-Gracias- susurró y empezó a comer-. Está muy bueno- dijo y sonreí comenzando a comer yo también.

Cuando acabamos bajé todo y lo dejé en fregadero. Subí y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-¿Me vas a contar que pasó en el ascensor?- pregunté y ella se tensó.

-No pasó nada- dijo rápidamente.

-Ya- bufé-, por eso tienes esas marcas en los brazos- dije y ella se los tapó rápidamente-. Mira Bella, sé que el musculitos te está haciendo algo...

-Tú no sabes nada- dijo a la defensiva-. No ha pasado nada- eso último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lo sabe tu padre?- pregunté y sabía que se estaba rindiendo.

-Puedo encargarme sola- se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo.

-Pues hasta ahora no te a ido muy bien.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Es mi vida, yo sé como manejarla- dijo a la defensiva.

-A mí me da igual, hago esto por mi hermana- mentí-. Eres muy importante para Alice ¿Ella sabe algo?

-No, nadie lo sabe- agachó la cabeza-. Y espero que siga siendo así.

-Yo no voy a contarle nada a nadie- aseguré-, solo quiero ayudarte- dije con voz suave y ella empezó a llorar- te lo prometo.

-Conocía a Jacob desde que era pequeña. Su madre y la mía son grandes amigas, así que crecimos juntos. Al principio eramos los mejores amigos, él siempre me defendía, y bueno, jugamos y hacíamos los deberes juntos. Era mi mejor amigo, pero cuando pasamos al instituto cambió y se volvió más posesivo. No le gustaba verme con otros amigos. Un año antes de mudarme me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, y me pidió, no, me suplicó que fuera su novia, y aunque al principio me negué porque yo no le veía de esa manera, al final terminé aceptando- suspiró-. Pero después de eso se volvió más posesivo, no podía salir sin avisarle, tenía que decirle la ropa que iba a llevar a cualquier sitio para que él la aprobara; y si me veía hablar con un chico automáticamente me alejaba de él, discutían, a veces se pegaban, y después me prohibia que hablara con él- volvió a suspirar-. Un día estaba en clase y el profesor nos mandó hacer un trabajo por parejas y mi compañero de mesa se ofreció a hacerlo conmigo. Los dos éramos amigos así que acepté. Cuando se iba a marchar recordé que era su cumpleaños así que le di dos besos y le felicité, pero entonces llegó Jacob y me apartó de él de un empujón haciendo que me clavara la mesa en la espalda y empezó a discutir con Nathan, y después le empezó a pegar. Yo intenté separarlos, pero solo conseguí algunos golpes de Jacob. Cuando el profesor llegó los separó y mandó a Nathan a la enfermería ya que había quedado un poco mal y a Jacob le expulsó una semana. Cuando nos encontramos en su coche empezamos a discutir. Me dijo cosas horribles, y me acusó de intentar ligarme a todo los chicos a los que me acercaba, le di una bofetada cuando ya me tenía muy cansada, y él...- para ese momento las lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas y yo tenía los puños y los dientes fuertemente apretados- me dio una bofetada. Me partió el labio. Lo gracioso de todo esto es que Nathan es gay, y jamás hubiera intentado nada con él, y menos si tenía novio.

-¿Y tu madre que dijo cuando te vio así?- pregunté aún en shock.

-La dije que me había caído, así que no supo que fue Jacob quién me lo hizo- dijo-. Después de eso estuvo un tiempo intentando convencerme de que le perdonara, me mandaba cartas, sms, regalos... pero yo no quería saber nada de él, así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de irme... me marché. Pero antes le dije que no quería volver a verle, pero a él le da igual. Ha vuelto y no se va a marchar. Incluso ya conoce a mi padre, y él está encantado.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?- pregunté.

-No puedo- agachó la mirada y supe que había algo que me estaba ocultando.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunté levantando su cabeza por la barbilla. Sus ojos volvían a tener lágrimas.

-Si alguien se entera de esto él les hará daño. Edward- agarró mi camisa con sus puños-, no puedes decirle a nadie esto que te he contado.

-Pero Bella...

-No, me lo prometiste. Por favor- suplicó.

-Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado- dije y asintió-. Ahora dime, ¿por qué no se lo has contado a nadie?

-Me ha amenazado- dijo agachando la cabeza. Ese gesto me hacía ver que estaba avergonzada con lo que le estaba pasando-. Si alguien se entera de lo que está pasando os va a hacer daño.

-¿Me estás incluyendo a mí?- pregunté asombrado y asintió.

-Tus hermanos, Rosalie, Jasper, mis padres... y tú- aclaró.

-¿Y yo por qué?- pregunté confundido.

-Yo...- se mordió el labio inferior-, no lo sé- dijo con las mejillas rojas.

-Bella, no va a pasarnos nada- coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su cara-. Pero tú tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Ese chico está obsesionado contigo y no sabemos hasta que punto puede ser peligroso. Prométeme que si estás en problemas, si ves que no vas a poder con él me llamarás.

-Pero...

-No Bella, promételo- la corté.

-Edward, esto es algo entre Jacob y yo, no quiero que te involucres. Puedes salir herido.

-No te preocupues por mí, solo prométeme que me llamarás si estás en problemas- dije serio.

-Está bien- suspiró.

-Dame tu móvil- dije.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y lo cogía de su chaqueta que estaba encima de la silla.

-Voy a guardarte mi número para que puedas llamarme- dije cogiéndolo de su mano-. No importa la hora que sea, llámame- dije mientras guardaba el número.

Después me di un toque con su móvil y guardé su número en el mío.

-Gracias Edward- la miré mientras dejaba su móvil encima de su mesilla-, por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tanto hoy como cuando estuve enferma.

-No tuvo importancia- me encogí de hombros-. ¿Qué vas a decirle a tu padre?

-¿De qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Por saltarte dos clases- dije divertido.

-Oh, ¿fueron dos? Pues no lo sé... le diré que no me encontraba bien, o algo así.

-Yo ya avisé a Alice y la dije que me había saltado las clases, y me preguntó por tí, pero me hice el desentendido.

-Gracias por no decirla nada. No me gusta mentirla, pero esto es necesario. No quiero que os pase nada.

-Tranquila- me acerqué a ella y la abracé apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho-, verás como todo se soluciona. Nada va a pasar.

Bella rodeó mi cintura con su pequeños brazos y en ese momento me sentí completo. Jamás me había sentido tan en casa con en este instante.

Pero la mágia se rompió cuando carraspeó y empezó a separarse.

-Bueno... eh... creo... que debería irme- dije incómodo.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor, Charlie volverá dentro de poco- dijo con las mejillas rojas.

-Pensaba que volvía por la noche- dije confundido.

-Suele ser así, pero hoy me avisó de que tendríamos visita y quería estar antes en casa- explicó.

-Oh, bueno, entonces me voy ya. No quiero que tu padre me pille en tu habitación- dije con algo de temor mientras sacaba el teléfono-. Sam- saludé.

-Señor- respondió rápidamente.

-Ya puedes venir a buscarme.

-Estaré allí en cinco minutos- respondió.

-¿No estás en casa?- pregunté extrañado. Por muy rápido que viniera, desde mi casa se tardaba mucho más.

-No señor, estoy sentado en una cafetería que está en la misma calle de la señorita- me informó.

-Muy bien, entonces te espero- respondí y colgué-. En cinco minutos llega.

-Vale- dijo y nos levantamos y bajamos a la cocina-. Limpiaré esto- murmuró mientras iba hacia el fregadero y yo me sentaba en la mesa.

-Bella- la llamé y ella levantó la cabeza en mi dirección mientras fregaba los platos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes dónde se está quedando Jacob?

-Supongo que en algún hotel cercano- se encogió de hombros-. Aquí no tiene familia.

-¿Y sus padres permiten que venga hasta aquí solo porque está obsesionado contigo?

-Dudo mucho que sus padres sepan algo de todo esto. Creo que ni siquiera sabían que habíamos roto. Supongo que les habrá dicho que me echa de menos o algo así, y ellos tienen mucho dinero, así que no les importa gastar un poco en que su hijo viaje, y se page un buen hotel- se encogió de hombros-. Se podría decir que ellos hacen cualquier cosa por él. No importa lo loca que sea la idea o el pedido. Mientras tengan el dinero necesario y él siga teniendo sus notas bien altas, se lo dan.

-Osea que es un niño rico mimado- afirmé.

-Bueno...- se quedó pensativa-. más o menos- frunció el ceño-. Verás, es que es un poco contradictorio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sus padres, bueno más bien su madre, es la que le consiente y le dá todo, y su padre también, por supuesto, pero él siempre a sido más firme y autoritario. Billy se preocupa más de que estudie tenga modales y todo eso, ya que tienen relación con gente de dinero, y bueno, todos ellos son... bastante estirados- rió.

-Lo sé- rodé los ojos.

-Aunque Billy cuando no está rodeado de toda esas personas, es igual que mi padre. Le gusta tirarse al sofá a ver un partido con una cerveza- rió-. Por eso digo que es contradictorio, ellos le miman y le dan todo lo que él pide, pero a la vez le tienen firme.

-Pues muy bien no les a salido la jugada cuando Jacob se comporta de esta forma.

-Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de ese lado agresivo. Sus padres no lo son.

-¿Crees que sean malas compañías?

-Puede ser, yo conocía a sus amigos. Los que vivíamos cerca e íbamos juntos al colegio. Pero cuando pasamos al instituto, cuando empezó a cambiar, él conoció a más gente, quizás de la gente que conoció...

-Puede ser- afirmé y el timbre sonó-. Debe ser Sam- dije levantandome.

-Gracias otra vez por todo lo que has hecho.

Bella y yo caminamos hasta la puerta.

-Ten cuidado- la miré a los ojos y ella se ruborizó. Quería besarla, bueno quizás era muy precipitado, pero al menos un pequeño beso en la mejilla no lo sería, así que me agaché hasta su altura y le dejé un pequeño beso allí. Cuando me alejé sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes-. Hasta mañana.

-A... adiós- dijo nerviosa abriendo la puerta.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

BELLA:

¿En que estaba pensando para contarle todo a Edward?

Edward...

No lo podía creer. Le había contado el secreto más grande que tenía. Ni siquiera mis mejores amigos lo sabía, y se lo había contado a él. Que ni amigos éramos.

Se podría decir que éramos conocidos y poco más. Pero había algo en él que me inspiraba confianza. Una parte de mí sabía que él no diría nada. Que cumpliría su promesa.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran casi las ocho. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos pasado casi toda la tarde hablando.

Tenía que darme prisa. Hoy íbamos a tener un invitado, que por cierto, Charlie no quiso decirme quién era.

Fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar la saña para la cena.

Estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Bells- mi padre me llamó-. Hemos llegado.

Fui a saludar a mi padre.

-Hola, papá, la cena ya está lista- sonreí.

-Que bien, porque tenémos mucha hambre- sonrió.

-Hola, Bella- dijo el invitado y no pude evitar tensarme.

-¿Tú?- pregunté asombrada y molesta.

**Hola! Bueno, bueno, bueno, las cosas se están caldeando jaja. **

**Edward poco a poco va dejando de ser un idiota, y gracias a eso Bella a podido confiar en él, aunque también lo ha hecho porque necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y algo en Edward le ha hecho ver que él era la persona indicada.**

**¿Quién creéis que será esa visita?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer la historia y comentarme siempre. ^^**

**(NiCullenRoBri): Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo Nicole. Jajaja entonces actualizaremos a pares XD Estoy deseando leer el nuevo capitulo de tu historia =)**

**(Karen Rod): Sí, ese el secreto de Bella XD Ese Jacob es un caso.**

**(Isabek McCarty M): Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. Gracias por la aclaración. En facebook a parte de mi grupo, estoy metida en otros dónde la gente publica sus historias, y ahí siempre publico todas mis actualizaciones. Creo que estoy metida en los que me dijiste XD, pero te todas formas me voy a asegurar por si no estoy, para unirme.**

**(Naklie Robsten): Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. Quizás cambie lo de la trama y lo ponga como dices, porque esto tiene un poco de todo. Suspenso, misterio, romance... jajaja Sé que este Jacob es un poco violento, pero quería hacer un poco diferente a como es él en realidad. Y ya que cambié la personalidad de Edward y a Bella la hice un poco más valiente, ¿por qué no hacer a Jacob violento? Y bueno, Edward poco a poco irá dejando de ser un idiota para darse cuenta de lo que tiene delante, aunque ya a empezado a reaccionar, y sobretodo con todo el tema de Bella.**

**(Dreta Cullen): Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. **

**Ya sabéis que en mi grupo de facebook **_**EML-Fanfiction **_**encontraréis fotos de los capitulos, adelantos... y todo lo que queráis comentarme; y si véis alguna foto que os recuerde a algún capitulo la podéis poner. Sois más que bienvenidas a uniros. Y si necesitáis una **_**Beta **_**podéis contar conmigo.**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


End file.
